The Marriage of Molly
by Sir Thopas
Summary: Molly Prewett is a respectable young Pureblood girl and as any witch will tell you marriage is a girl's greatest ambition. A marriage can create powerful alliances that will either bring salvation or complete ruin. It is not something to be taken lightly. Molly isn't afraid, however; there was a reason why she was sorted into Gryffindor after all.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note - This was inspired by Jane Austen's _Emma_ (don't worry though, the language isn't quite as archaic as Austen's!). I really wanted to take a Harry Potter character and put them in an Austen-inspired comedy of manners type of story. I chose Molly because I imagined her to be a bit like Percy in her younger days: very studious, bit of a perfectionist and concerned with appearances, although much more popular and sociable.

**The Marriage of Molly**

_Chapter 1_

Miss Margaret Prewett was a lovely young woman of sixteen who had no discernible faults to her person other than a minor obsession with perfection, although she would merely insist that this was, in fact, a virtue and should be praised as such. If one were to ask Miss Prewett herself if she did indeed possess any flaws to her character she would spend a few good minutes puzzling over it and then politely inquire if having been bestowed such an unfortunate name as "Margaret" counted as a flaw.

It was a stroke of good luck then when on the day she was born her elder brothers found themselves unable to properly pronounce her Christian name and so baptized her with a new one: Molly.

With her new name there was nothing that could blemish her person. She was charming, well-spoken, intelligent, and very attractive (Though her mother would often chastise her for being too "plump" and "chubby"! Molly, however, insisted that she was merely _curvy_ and _well-made_.). However, even good traits could turn into traps for it was her beauty that left Molly in quite a state on the day of her sister's wedding when she beheld her reflection for the first time in her new set of robes. It was not that the robes were ill-fitting or of a horrible shade of color (Such as chartreuse! What an ugly, unpleasant color! So tacky!) but rather they were _too_ beautiful and made her look _too_ pretty. Of Sir Andrew Prewett's two daughters, Molly had always been referred to as "the pretty one."

"Have you seen the Prewett girl lately?" One bonneted busybody would say to another.

"You mean Lydia?"

"Good heavens, no! The pretty one, of course."

And so on and so forth.

Unlike her sister, Miss Lydia Prewett was not pretty nor intelligent nor interesting. In fact, she would have been described as ugly if she were not the daughter of a baronet, and so was simply called "homely." Wealth and titles could certainly improve a woman's looks more surely than any potion. But the truth of the matter was that Lydia was far from pretty and if there was one day a woman should look beautiful it was on her wedding day. It wouldn't do to have the bride's younger sister upstage her at her own wedding.

But then the robes were specially made for the occasion by her Aunt Muriel and surely it would be impolite not to wear them. On the other hand it was not as though her aunt would be attending the ceremony, but still… Molly pondered thoughtfully at the dilemma. What would be the proper thing to do? She wondered if there was enough time to check her copy of _The Civilized Witch: A Complete Guide to Etiquette and Manners_.

"Margaret!"

Molly had to breathe deeply to keep from grinding her teeth together. There was only one person who still insisted on calling her by that name. Molly's mother ascended the stairs, frantic with worry and pressed for time. "Margaret, what are you still doing here?" She demanded. "The wedding will begin soon!"

"Mother," Molly replied reproachfully. "I must change. These robes are inappropriate."

"What are you going on about _now_?" The older woman demanded. "Your Aunt Muriel had those robes custom made by Madame Villiers in Paris!"

"They're nicer than Lydia's wedding dress," Molly answered as she pulled lightly at the wispy blue fabric. All hand-embroidered by Madame Villiers herself. It must have cost Aunt Muriel a fortune, but then her aunt could afford it. There was nothing that Aunt Muriel enjoyed more than spending vast amounts of galleons and pretending as though it had meant nothing more than a few knuts to her. Her mother, Lady Eloise Prewett, insisted that it was but another way for her sister to demonstrate her power. Molly knew that her aunt couldn't be so crass; Aunt Muriel was a _proper lady_, just like Molly. It was unthinkable that the older woman could be so devious. No, Molly knew the real reason was simply because it was impolite to droll on about such things as money and gifts.

However, her aunt was not completely faultless and sometimes she was oblivious to certain things. Such as the impression Molly would make in these robes. It was a mere oversight on her aunt's part, she was sure.

Lady Prewett groaned dramatically at her daughter's continued fussing. "Muriel will be upset if you don't wear them, now come! You don't want to be late, do you?"

Molly sighed and shook her head. It was an impossible situation. She doubted her book would have the answer. How was she supposed to do the proper thing if her family kept insisting on being so, so… _vulgar_?

When she entered the drawing room, Lydia was standing by the window, watching as the guests took their seats in the garden. Despite Lydia's unfortunate appearance, the two sisters were in fact quite similar. Both had curly red hair, their father's brown eyes, and the same mouth, but whereas Molly was short with a rounded, feminine figure and a classically beautiful face, Lydia was broad and tall with a fleshy neck, a large nose, and cheeks that were scarred from acne. Yet her white gown and long veil seemed to lend her older sister a certain kind of loveliness that only brides could achieve. Lydia turned and gave her that sweet, shy smile Molly had always liked. She leaned down to hug her sister tight as Molly tried to fix the slightly crooked diadem that Aunt Muriel had lent her. "Molly, you look beautiful in your new robes," Lydia murmured. "I'm sure Sebastian won't be able to take his eyes off you."

"Sebastian?" Molly asked, wondering what her cousin had to do with anything. Still, Molly was pleased to hear that Lydia bore her no ill will for upstaging her own wedding, but then Lydia was too kind to fault something that one had no control over. Now, at the very least, Molly could stop feeling guilty and start enjoying herself because despite everything the robes _were_ lovely and Molly did so enjoy feeling beautiful. Aunt Muriel always did have impeccable taste.

"Lydia, Margaret!" Lady Prewett chastised. "It's starting!"

Molly could feel her sister's arms shake as she squeezed her hard enough to bruise. Molly took a deep breath and smiled at her parents as she led the wedding party out into the garden where Lydia's groom was waiting. Molly's gaze shifted from the groom to glance at where Arthur Weasley was seated with his family. He was grinning goofily at her before suddenly crossing his eyes and sticking his tongue out a little. Molly had to bite back a laugh; this was a wedding, people were supposed to be serious. Molly supposed it was too much to ask for Arthur to show a little decorum, because it was _Arthur_ and that was the way Arthur was. Silly and dreamy and wide-open.

Molly refused to look in Arthur's direction for the rest of the ceremony. She would not allow Arthur to embarrass her on such an important day with everyone watching. Let him make all the funny faces he wanted; she didn't have to watch.

There were the usual congratulations and well wishes afterwards and Molly found herself half-listening to her father's oft-told story of how his family gained the title of baronet to Lydia's new husband, Ernie MacArthur. She was almost certain that Ernie had heard the story several times before but he nodded and asked all the right questions at the appropriate times and Molly found herself liking him just a little bit more for it. Most of her family disapproved of Ernie and Molly could not blame them. Aunt Muriel had to be bullied into giving her blessing and even now she had refused to attend the ceremony. It wasn't that Ernie was Muggleborn; neither she nor her family was prejudiced, thank you very much! It was rather that Ernie seemed a little _too_ ambitious, just a little _too_ eager to rise through the ranks of the Ministry. There was nothing wrong with having a good career in the Ministry, working hard and seeking out promotions. Those traits were all admirable. But her mother and aunt couldn't help but wonder just how far Ernie would go to achieve this. Although they did not fault his parentage, there was no denying that he _was_ a Muggleborn and came from a low class background at that! On his own, Ernie would never be able to get farther than a middling desk job. But as the husband of Lydia Prewett, a well-respected Pureblood and the daughter of a baronet, he could command respect. The fact that he was handsome with an easy-going charm only confirmed her mother and aunt's suspicions in their minds. After all, what would a handsome boy like that want with such a plain girl as Lydia if not for some unseen gain? Molly had tried to warn Lydia, but she was so determined. Lydia had never been popular, so Molly supposed it was only natural that she would cling to the first man that showed her a bit of attention. Molly could only hope that her sister would be able to find some happiness with him.

Molly and Ernie smiled and nodded along absently as her father, Sir Andrew Prewett, regaled them with how his ancestor, Sir Robert Pruett, helped King Edward III defeat Roger Mortimer with a well-timed _Engorgio_, leading to the King awarding him with a title when Lady Prewett appeared by her side. "Margaret, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" She chastised. "Come along. There are guests who wish to speak with you."

"But Molly loves this part," Sir Prewett protested.

"Yes, and she can hear it once more when you tell it again tonight," Lady Prewett snapped in exasperation. "Come!" Her mother led her away from the garden and into the drawing room where she saw Sebastian, Arthur, and her brothers chatting animatedly about next term's Quidditch tryouts.

"Sebastian, Arthur," Molly greeted politely, before fixing Arthur with a glare. "Don't think I didn't see you making those faces during the ceremony, Arthur Weasley" Molly scolded as she came to stand next to her long time friend.

"What could you possibly mean?" He gave her that wide-eyed innocent look that he somehow always managed to pull off so well. Arthur Weasley was tall and long-limbed with large blue eyes. He always appeared rather awkward to Molly, like a newborn fawn that wasn't yet used to its own legs. He made it impossibly difficult to stay angry at him without even trying.

Molly tried to glare, but the effect was ruined by the smile that broke out. "I take it your parents have already left?" She inquired politely.

"Yes, you know how these things are," he answered stiffly, waving his hand at the finery that surrounded them and his own threadbare clothes. Molly could already see the red blotches that appeared on his cheeks and neck every time someone made a passing reference to his family's station. Molly didn't understand it; it wasn't as though she wanted to live in poverty herself, but she also felt that there was no shame in being poor so long as you worked hard. The Weasleys had been tenants on her family's land for generations, going back at least several hundred years. They were a respectable family, if lacking in grace and class.

Her mother made a faint sound in the back of her throat and then Fabian and Gideon were coming up behind Arthur. They slapped their hands on top of his shoulders, steering him out of the room. "We've got a treat for you, Arthur," Fabian said as they left.

"Dad just bought us the new Nimbus 1500. What do you say we do a little test drive?" Gideon finished and then they were gone.

Suddenly Molly realized that the only ones in the room were herself, Sebastian, and Lady Prewett. Her mother stood there, hands clasped and with a wicked sort of smile that meant she was plotting something. "Well, I'll just let the two of you catch up," she said in a high, false voice. Then she was gone, practically flying from the room. Molly turned to Sebastian, curious about her behavior, when she noticed that he was blushing and smiling shyly at her.

Oh.

_Oh._

Sebastian Birch was her cousin and the son of her mother's late brother. He was handsome with dark blonde hair and soft brown eyes, but she knew that there was only one thing that could entice Lady Prewett's attention: fortune. Other than Ernie, there hadn't been any interest in Lydia and her mother had been forced to take what she could get. But Molly knew that she and her brothers were always meant to be the bait in her hooks. The Prewetts had a title and respectability and, once upon a time, a great fortune. They had owned a large swath of land across Devon that had included three villages of good size, but now that land had shrunk to just the ever-declining Ottery St. Catchpole and its surrounding fields. They could still maintain a decent lifestyle, of course, but Molly could remember certain times in her childhood when the threat of poverty hung over their heads. Her parents always managed to pull through, however, and Molly was - if not wealthy - then at the very least, well-to-do. But in the past the Prewetts had once been giants amongst the old Wizarding nobility. When her mother married Sir Prewett, she had gotten the title but not the money. She hadn't realized just how far the Prewetts had fallen. Meanwhile, her brother Henry had made his fortune refitting Muggle technology for the Wizarding World, his prize invention being the radio. After his death, Sebastian had inherited it all. He had the money, but not the respectability the Prewetts had and anyway it was always best to keep these sorts of things within the family, lest the fortune be broken up.

Molly smiled back at him. This was to be her last year at Hogwarts; she should be on the lookout for a husband. Who better than Sebastian?

"I brought you something," Sebastian said suddenly.

"Did you really?" Molly asked. "Whatever for? I'm not the one who was married today."

"Oh, don't worry, I brought your sister a gift too, but just between us," he looked conspiratorially around the empty room as though someone might be listening in. "I always get jealous when I see other people getting lots of gifts and here I am left out-"

"Oh, I seem to recall you throwing quite a fit at my sixth birthday party because of it," Molly interjected with a light laugh.

Sebastian grinned. "I like to think I've grown up a little since then, but in truth I haven't really. So, I figured that while you're forced to watch Lydia open up her presents, you should have a little something too." He pulled out a small package from his pocket. It had been wrapped carefully and it fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. In fact, if Molly didn't know better she'd say that it was a ring box.

But, no.

It _couldn't_ be.

Molly held her breath, feeling as though her excitement and anxiety might overcome her. It was all so sudden, but then it _did_ make perfect sense. Why waste time when everyone knew it was going to happen anyway? And proposing at a wedding was terribly romantic of him.

Sebastian held out the box and then, with a flourish of his wand, the box suddenly grew. It fit comfortably in his hand, but Molly could now tell that it was no ring. Oh, well then. She wasn't disappointed. Not at all. It was far too soon to be proposing. After all, they weren't even officially courting yet! Molly hoped that Sebastian wouldn't comment on the sudden red blush that she could feel burning her face and neck.

Molly gingerly took the present from his hand and unwrapped it, only to stare down in puzzlement at the strange metal device. "It's a radio," Sebastian explained. "A brand new model. The Muggles call it a 'transistor radio.' I noticed that your family still hasn't gotten one yet. Not that I'm criticizing, of course! After all, it's so new and there's only three Wizarding stations operating at the moment, but you can now listen to the news or music, if you like."

"Thank you," Molly said. She hoped he couldn't hear the disappointment in her voice. Despite Arthur's mad ravings on the subject, she'd never been too terribly interested in Muggle things.

She'd much rather have a ring.

Sebastian smiled warmly and nodded his head. "I'd best be seeing Mother home, but I'll be visiting Aunt Muriel tomorrow. Will you be there?"

"Of course!"

"I'm glad!" He nodded again and walked out. Molly puzzled over the thing in her hands, wondering what she should do with it when Arthur peeked in.

"What was that all about?" He asked, before focusing in on the device. "Is that a radio?" He demanded in a tone that reminded Molly more of a child on Christmas Eve than a man of seventeen.

"Yes. Do you want it?" She asked. It was probably very rude to give away a gift and she knew that _The Civilized Witch_ would have some very choice words to say about it, but she figured that Sebastian will soon be her husband and he would be able to make it up by giving her much more appropriate gifts. It's not as though she had any use for the thing.

Arthur's eyes lit up like it was the happiest day of his life. He snatched it from her hands and began jabbering on about electimosity or whatever it was that had him so fascinated. Molly nodded along, but her mind was far away, lost in wedding dresses and honeymoons.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Marriage of Molly**

_Chapter 2_

Molly leaned forward as close as she could to the mirror without smudging it with her nose. She carefully applied a thin line of brown eyeliner to the lid of her eye; nothing too noticeable, not at all like the thick, up-swept kohl-rimmed lashes that she saw in Muggle fashion magazines. The whole "Twiggy" look was far too gauche for Molly's taste. Proper ladies didn't need to call such attention to themselves; wit and pleasant conversation should suffice without the need to try to lure men in by painting up their faces like some modern art piece. Besides, when visiting Aunt Muriel it was best to wear as little makeup as possible. Aunt Muriel detested any sort of cosmetics. She was old-fashioned in her views and believed that only prostitutes and actresses used makeup.

Molly wouldn't have bothered with it at all if she was just planning on seeing her aunt, but Sebastian had promised to be there as well and Molly simply couldn't go _without_. Her lashes were far too pale; she needed a little something to make them stand out. Eyeliner and mascara, and that was it. There was a blemish or two, so she would need a little powder to conceal them, of course. But then her cheeks were too wan. Rouge, then. Perhaps just a little lipstick to give her lips a nice sheen. A nice peach color would do.

Molly smiled at her reflection. It was almost like she wasn't wearing anything at all.

She nearly skipped out the door, her excitement at seeing Sebastian bubbling over. It was strange to think that she had a _suitor_. Oh, there were boys at school that she went to Hogsmeade with and dated, but she had never seriously thought about marrying any of them. It had all been a bit of fun. But Sebastian was a man she could settle down with; he really was the perfect match for her. Nice, wealthy, and well-liked by everyone in the family. How did she not see it before? There really was no one else better suited.

Molly began her trek down the winding lane that led away from the village. She had gotten her Apparition license over the summer, but she always did enjoy walking. She loved the sights and smells of her beloved Ottery St. Catchpole. The bright bloom of spring was over and it was now high summer. Most of the green vegetables had been harvested and now it was the season of berries. Everywhere she looked she could see raspberries, strawberries, currants, gooseberries and her favorite, elderberries. Tomorrow she would pick enough to make at least three pies.

The sweet fruit brought a little joy to her village. Over the years a certain gloom and despair had settled over Ottery St. Catchpole. Even her own home was not immune. Once, a long time ago, the Prewetts had owned large tracts of land that had encompassed three villages, but that time was long over. Bit by bit it had been sold to pay for debts. Now Catchpole was all that was left. Most of the homes lay empty, and the few people that remained were either elderly or too poor to leave. Not even their fellow wizards and witches could be persuaded to stay. Catchpole had traditionally been a predominately Wizarding village, but as opportunities began to fade the magical community fled to the cities with the Muggles. It was a sad state of affairs, but not an uncommon one. Wizarding towns were drying up all over the country. Even places like Godric's Hollow were affected. Molly's father often bemoaned the Wizarding World's loss of tradition and pride as wizards and witches became more integrated with the Muggle community. He was forever telling people how it was in _his_ day.

"Good morning, Mrs. Jamison!" Molly cried out as she passed by Mrs. Jamison's little cottage. She spotted the nonagenarian's old-fashioned bonnet peeking out from behind the roses. The elderly squib smiled brightly at her as she popped up from where she had been gardening.

"Good morning to you, Miss Prewett," Mrs. Jamison replied. "How is your sister and her new husband?"

"They left for the continent early this morning. I expect they shall arrive in Paris any minute now."

"Oh, Paris! I have always wanted to go there. Do you have time for a short visit?"

"Not today, I'm afraid," Molly answered. "I'm on my way to visit my aunt just now. Perhaps I can call on you tomorrow? I'll bring a pie."

"That will be lovely, dear!"

Molly gave a little wave as she continued on and tried not to think about how Mrs. Jamison was the only living soul who lived on this particular street. It was depressing to pass empty house after empty house. To think this was what was left of the Prewett ancestral lands!

The long walk through the countryside was enough to put her back into her good mood. It wasn't long before she was passing through the gates and climbing up the great stone steps of Aunt Muriel's manor home. Her aunt had always quaintly referred to it as "the cottage" despite the fact that it boasted over seventy rooms, marble floors and columns, and enough priceless artwork to fill an entire museum. She suspected that her aunt's insistence that it was a "cottage" might have something to do with the pinched look Lady Prewett always got when someone mentioned it. She never understood her mother's relationship with her sister. Molly got along splendidly with her sister and brothers; she didn't think she had ever truly quarreled with Lydia before and Lydia, herself, was incapable of thinking a single bad thought about anyone. But Lady Eloise Prewett and Muriel Crabbe… they took the art of sisterly rivalry to a new height. What one had the other wanted. To them, the grass was always greener on the other side. Her aunt had married Anthony Crabbe, one of the wealthiest wizards in the entire country, only to lose him to dragonpox within a year of their wedding, leaving her alone and childless. She had remained a devoted widow ever since. Her mother, on the other hand, had married an impoverished baronet. They each had the one thing the other wanted: a family and wealth.

Honestly, it was enough to give Molly a headache sometimes.

She had barely stepped up to the door when it swung open and her aunt's house-elf was ushering her inside, bowing deeply. "Minty will escort Miss Molly to the main parlor," the tiny creature stated, pausing in her trek to bow every once and a while.

The large double doors opened up to reveal her aunt and Sebastian already seated and in deep conversation. Sebastian stood as Molly entered the room and Aunt Muriel gestured for her to sit next to him on the silk covered sofa. Everything about the room proclaimed Muriel to be a woman of impeccable taste. The walls were a peach color decorated with small hand-painted apple blossoms. Every room boasted finely painted artwork; Aunt Muriel couldn't abide something as cheap as wallpaper. The moldings was gilded, the floors were parquet, the pocket doors on either side opened up to transform the parlor into a large ballroom, slim white columns framed the arched window where the band played during dances, and from the ceiling hung a large crystal chandelier. Molly adored this room; she adored everything about the manor, but particularly this room. When she got married this will be where she will hold her reception.

"I expected you to be here earlier," Aunt Muriel chided.

"Lydia was in a flurry this morning," Molly explained as gently as she could. Aunt Muriel disliked back-talk. "I was helping her."

"Yes, she's on her honeymoon now, isn't she?" There was a sneer to her voice. "I told her not to marry that Muggleborn boy. No good can come of it, I assure you. She has nothing to offer him except her good name and once he's reached the top he won't need her anymore. He'll discard her, mark my words. It would have been better if she remained a spinster. I could have employed her as my companion, even if she is frightfully dull."

"Now, Aunt Muriel, Ernie is very loyal and devoted. I'm sure that won't happen," Sebastian interjected. "And Cousin Lydia is the nicest person I know."

"Yes, yes," Aunt Muriel sighed. "But that's what makes the poor creature so very dull. There's nothing more interesting than someone with good gossip and a mean tongue."

"What a horrid thing to say!" Molly remarked just as Minty appeared with tea and scones. "Gossip is a frightful thing."

Aunt Muriel smirked maliciously at her. "Come now, don't tease your poor aunt. You always have the most _delightful_ stories to share about my dear sister."

Molly could feel herself turn scarlet at the words and quickly snatched up her cup and took a sip to hide her embarrassment. She had always had difficulty with Chapter Twenty-Four in _The Civilized Witch_: Proper Ladies Do Not Gossip.

Sebastian shot her an amused smile as he rescued her from the hole she had dug herself in. "It's such a nice day and I heard you've put a lot of effort into your garden, Aunt Muriel," he stated, steering the topic away from Molly's embarrassing faults. "Perhaps we should all go for a walk."

He looked to Molly as he said this, smiling charmingly at her. Molly could feel the blush creep back, but this time for an entirely different reason. Aunt Muriel looked between the two of them for a second, confusion evident on her face. Then, quite suddenly, she tipped her head back and _cackled_. "Oh, this is simply _perfect_," she laughed and it was not a little mocking. "Simply perfect. Everything is just falling into place so neatly, isn't it? So, who concocted this little scheme, hm? If I had to guess I would say it was my dear sister Eloise. She knows how to plant an idea in someone's mind and your mother Avis is more impressionable than most. Oh, come now, Sebastian, don't give me that look, you know it's true. I loved my brother dearly, but he never liked particularly strong-willed women. I say he got enough of that between Eloise and I! Oh, yes, this all fits together very nicely indeed."

Molly sat there in confusion as her aunt giggled into her teacup. She threw Sebastian a questioning look, but he was staring resolutely down at the floor, his face scarlet. Then it clicked. Out of everyone, she and Sebastian had always been Aunt Muriel's favorites. Everyone wondered – mainly their own respective mothers – which one of them would inherit her fortune after she was gone. But if they were _married_ then it wouldn't matter any longer. Molly had a sudden vision of her mother and Aunt Avis making secret backroom deals and from the look on Sebastian's face he already knew about this.

Sebastian stood up and offered his arm to her. "Molly, would you like to take a walk?" His voice was as calm and steady as always, but the deep flush had yet to abate.

"Of course," she answered, although now she wasn't so sure.

"Be sure to wipe that horrible rouge off your face before you go!" Aunt Muriel snapped as the two made their way out the door.

Molly and Sebastian walked in awkward silence, neither knowing what to say to the other. She had been so excited at the thought of marrying Sebastian. It had been perfect. Maybe a little _too_ perfect. Was he on this scheme as well? Was it all just a ploy to ensure he got his share of Aunt Muriel's wealth?

"Hey, look over there."

Molly was pulled from her musings to see what Sebastian was pointing at. She saw a large Muggle truck outside a cottage where men were unloading sets of furniture that boasted of sleek, modern lines, so out of place in ancient Catchpole. "Someone is moving in," Sebastian commented.

"What? Here? In Catchpole?" There hadn't been a new face in the village for ages.

Sebastian smiled at her. "Let's go meet the neighbors."

Molly and Sebastian wandered over to the large cottage. There was a tall, thin woman barking orders at the men, demanding that they be extra careful with the furniture, they're expensive, thank you very much. A balding, overweight man stood next to her with his hand on his hips, nodding along at everything she said with a determined look on his face. Obviously the new homeowners. What drew their attention was their children, however. There was a boy and a girl and they looked to be about sixteen or seventeen, no older than Molly and Sebastian themselves. They were Muggle and it was obvious they were new to village life. The girl sported bleached blonde hair, thick makeup, and a mini-skirt. She was beautiful and modern and Molly couldn't help but glance self-consciously at her own modest tea-length skirt. The boy sitting on the grass next to her was handsome and wearing denim jeans and a plaid shirt. He looked like a beatnik to Molly and wasn't that a funny thought! A beatnik here in Ottery St. Catchpole! Mrs. Jamison would have to start locking her door at night.

"Hello!" Sebastian called out, causing the pair to turn and look at them. "You must be new to the village. My name is Sebastian Birch and this is my cousin, Molly Prewett."

"Oh, thank God," the girl breathed. "We were beginning to think the entire village was populated solely by cows."

"Not quite, though they do outnumber us ten to one," Molly said lightly.

The boy grinned at her. "This is terrible. They've got the upper hand. What's going to happen when the revolution begins?"

"It'll be a massacre, I'm sure."

"Luckily we've got opposable thumbs and can turn doorknobs. It's our only defense."

They were laughing and before they knew it they were spread out on Judith's bedroom floor. Judith and Michael Taylor were nineteen and seventeen respectively and had just moved from London. Their father had been ill and Michael had been involved in some sort of trouble, so the family had decided to rent out a cottage and spend some time in the countryside far away from the temptations of the city. Needless to say, neither of the Taylor children had been pleased with this decision.

Judith was nodding her head as she put a record on her turntable. "Have you guys heard the new Rolling Stones single? God, I _love_ this song. 'Paint it Black' is, like, my anthem."

"It is way heavy," Michael agreed.

Judith smirked. "Do you guys even have vinyl records here? Or do you still listen to old phonograph cylinders?"

"Of course we do," Molly snapped. It was a little funny at first, but the constant shots were beginning to wear on her nerves. She didn't like the way Judith put down her village and it was most definitely _her_ village. "I listen to the Rolling Stones all the time. They're the best."

She wondered what that horrible racket was that was coming from the record. All she could make out was some man's voice screeching out "Paint it black." Surely this wasn't _music_? What awful taste Muggles had.

Sebastian grinned and nudged her. "I suppose my gift came in handy after all."

Molly tried to ignore the blush that was rising to her cheeks.

Judith gave Sebastian a cloy look and edged next to him until she was practically sitting in his lap. Molly had to bite her hip to keep from saying anything. "So, which house do you live in?" She purred. "I could come over some time and we could get to know each other better."

Molly saw red. "I think Sebastian knows enough about you," she sneered. "He knows what color your panties are, at least."

Michael burst into laughter as Judith yanked down her skirt where it had risen up as quick as she could be. "God, you're a stuck-up one, aren't you?" She snapped. "You think you're better than me?"

"I know I'm better than you," Molly replied. "My family owns this village. I have prospects, I have an actual future. One that doesn't involve serving men drinks in a tiny rabbit costume."

"I have a future! I'm going to be somebody!"

Molly rolled her eyes. "If that were true why aren't you at university then?"

Judith laughed. "Sure, like that will get me anywhere. I know your type. Just another poor country gent's daughter with delusions of aristocracy. You all like to say that education is important, but really? School doesn't mean anything to you. The only degree you'll get is your MRS."

Molly narrowed her eyes, but before she could say anything a wide grin spread across Judith's face. "Let me guess, you plan on shacking up with your Sebastian here? That's what you people do, isn't it? Keep it within the family? Sorry, to disappoint, but it's 1966 not 1866. Cousin-fucking isn't something normal people do anymore."

Molly was on her feet and out of the house before she even realized that she was moving. She could hear Sebastian calling after her, but she was too angry to listen to him. What right did that Muggle have to criticize her? What was wrong with settling down, marrying and having children? Her education at Hogwarts would help her be a better wife and mother; she didn't need to become an Auror or Ministry official. It didn't matter that Sebastian was her cousin either. This is what has been done for thousands of years. Her parents were second cousins, her grandparents first cousins. There was nothing wrong with it.

Molly found herself standing in front of her own house before she realized that she had left Sebastian behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Marriage of Molly**

_Chapter 3_

Molly batted her mother's hands away from her uniform as she glanced around to make sure no one else had seen Lady Prewett's fussing. It was embarrassing. She was a seventh year and Head Girl. She didn't need her mother fretting. She would probably lick a handkerchief to wipe her daughter's face if Molly didn't watch her. "I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking when he changed the uniforms," Lady Prewett muttered as she tried to tug down her daughter's knee-length skirt, only to be thwarted as Molly shimmied out of her grasp. "In my day we had proper modest uniforms. Long black skirts, high collars, aprons… only the boys wore neckties."

Molly ignored her and rolled her eyes at Arthur, who just stood there grinning. He was of no help, as usual. "Where are your brothers?" Molly demanded as she skirted up next to him. "They're not here to see you off?"

Arthur shook his head. "They wanted to, but our cousin Geoff gave a bottle of our elderberry wine to a witch in Seaton and now she's ordered a whole case. They're working to fill the order."

"That's wonderful!" Molly crowed. "You might be able to make a profit off the old farm yet!" Molly squeeze his arm before turning to scan the crowd in search of her friends, never noticing the pained blush that spread across Arthur's face.

"I wonder where Violet has gotten to?" Molly wondered aloud.

"You don't mean Sebastian?" Arthur asked.

Molly shrugged nonchalantly. "Him too, I suppose." She still liked Sebastian, honestly she did, but ever since she learned that their courtship was a scheme cooked up by their respective mothers in order to gain Aunt Muriel's fortune Molly could not bring herself to spend any length of time with her cousin. She didn't know why it upset her so much. It was all so practical. Molly wrinkled her nose in distaste. She didn't think the word _practicality_ should ever come up in discussions of the heart.

"Oh, did you two have a falling out?"

Molly turned sharply to face her old friend at the tone in his voice. What exactly did he meant by that? It didn't sound like a simple inquiry and from the way the smile quickly dropped from his face made Molly think there was something more to his question.

Unfortunately, her mother had also heard the question and before Molly could ask Lady Prewett was there demanding answers. "What's happened? I thought you _liked_ Sebastian! You two were so sweet together!"

Molly cringed away from the desperate note in her voice and waved off her fears. "Nothing's wrong! Look! There's Sebastian now! See?"

Sebastian made his way towards her, but he was not alone. At his side was a pretty girl their age with long black hair and olive skin. She was a tiny creature, shorter than even Molly who was dwarfed by most of the people around her. Molly had never seen her before, of this she was certain, yet she wore the school uniform, albeit without the tie so Molly couldn't place her House. Just who was she and _why_ was she hanging onto Sebastian like that?

Sebastian smiled widely at her and leaned in as though he was going to kiss her – _Kiss her_! Right there on the platform! – before thinking better of it and pulling back awkwardly. "I missed you at Aunt Muriel's last week," he said by way of greeting.

Molly nodded and shrugged. "Arthur's family needed help making elderberry wine. A witch in Seaton has ordered an entire case, you know."

A funny little sound came from Arthur's throat that might have been a word, but no one could tell what it may have been for just then he accidentally stepped on his own foot and yelped quite loudly. Arthur would later claim that the foot in question had been a size 4 in women's and therefore couldn't have been his foot. Molly just asserted that he was clumsy.

"Then you're excused then," Sebastian assured with a smile. "Molly… Arthur… I'd like for you to meet Aurelia Aguilar Figueroa. She's the daughter of my father's business partner- or, well, I suppose _my_ business partner now." Molly frowned in sympathy as the corners of Sebastian's eyes tightened at the thought of his late father. "Aurelia, this is my cousin Molly Prewett and her friend Arthur Weasley. His family rents a farm on Sir Prewett's land."

Aurelia gave Molly a painfully shy smile and a whispered, "Hello." Molly grinned and shook her hand enthusiastically, hoping to put her at ease. All it did was made her cringe back in fear, however.

"Aurelia and her father have just moved here from Spain. While I'm still at school, Mr. Aguilar will have almost full control over the company," Sebastian explained. The boy threw a glance over his shoulder at the clock. "The train's about to leave. Molly, I was hoping you might be able to show Aurelia around? She doesn't really know anyone here-"

"Say no more!" Molly assured him. "I _am_ Head Girl, after all. Helping students is part of job." Molly took hold of Aurelia's arm – ignoring the funny little squeak that came out of the girl's mouth – and steered her on board the train. "Come on! You can sit in the Prefect's car with me!"

Molly pushed Aurelia along through the train, finally stopping at one of the cars and pulling her inside. "Hello, Benedict!" Molly greeted at the seventh year Hufflepuff student as they entered.

"Hello, Molly. I see you've made Head Girl," he replied nodding to her badge as she and Aurelia got settled in. "Noah's Head Boy by the way, so good luck with that. You know how he can get. Marcella took off – don't ask me where – but she said she'll be back. Hello, who's this?"

"This is Aurelia Aguilar from Spain. Be nice; this is all new to her," Molly warned. She gave him a narrowed look, but Benedict just grinned rakishly at her.

"I'm _always_ nice."

"Hm, a little too much sometimes."

"I'm sure Aurelia doesn't mind, do you?" Benedict turned to look at her. The girl blushed fiercely at the sudden attention and shook her head, looking down at the floor the entire time. Her lips moved '_no, of course not_' but no actual sound came from her mouth. Molly felt a rush of compassion for the poor, shy creature and vowed to help her anyway she could. The girl's feet couldn't even touch the floor, for Merlin's sake! Of course she would need Molly's help.

"Molly! You're here! And you've brought someone new!" Marcella called out as she poked her head into the car. "Let me guess: is she the new Ravenclaw prefect?"

"No, her name is Aurelia Aguilar and she's just arrived from Spain," Molly answered.

"New student! You're going to love it here! Just remember to avoid the Dungeon of Murdered Children and you'll do great!" Molly was about to protest Marcella's little prank when the other girl pushed the door open all the way to reveal a tall, handsome boy. "I've brought someone new too! This is Augustus Yaxley, the new fifth year Slytherin prefect. Isn't he dreamy?"

Augustus ducked his head and grinned awkwardly at Marcella's open fawning. "It's nice to meet you," Molly greeted politely. Unlike some students, Molly didn't allow childish House rivalries to affect her behavior. Besides, Marcella was right. He _was_ handsome.

"You're Molly Prewett, right?" He asked as he sat down across from her. "I've seen you around."

He looked like he wanted to say something else, but whatever it was he must have changed his mind because he just smiled at her and turned his attention on Aurelia. "Did I hear right? You're from Spain originally?"

Aurelia didn't even try to open her mouth to speak, just nodded her head shyly. Molly watched as Augustus frowned in sympathy. "You know, my grandparents own a summer home in Spain. I've only been there a few times, but every time I go I'm just taken away by the sights. It's beautiful. The house is on the coast near Santander. Are you from anywhere near there?"

"No, I'm from Córdoba. It's in the south," she answered quietly.

Molly smiled gratefully as Augustus slowly pulled Aurelia out of her shell. He continued to ask her questions about her home, always making sure to fill up the silences with rambling thoughts about his experiences in Spain so that it would never become too awkward for her. Still, she couldn't help but notice that even though he spoke to Aurelia for most of the ride, he kept glancing at Molly as though she were the one he really wanted to talk to.

* * *

"That's her right there," Molly said as she pointed her out amongst the first years. Despite being a sixth year herself, Aurelia blended in with the eleven year olds around her. With her small frame she could have easily passed for a child.

"She's so little!" Violet commented. "She's like a porcelain doll!"

"Very shy, though," Molly answered. "She barely spoke more than a handful of sentences the entire ride. Luckily, Augustus kept her entertained for most of the trip."

"Who?"

"Augustus Yaxley. He's the fifth year Slytherin Prefect." Molly pointed across the Great Hall at the Slytherin table where she could just make out his dark brown hair.

"_Slytherin_," Arthur muttered beside her as he dug into his potatoes.

"Yes, yes, I've heard it all before. We mustn't let the Slytherins win the Quidditch Cup, _et cetera_," Molly drawled with a wave of her hand.

"They're really good this year while _we_ have to find a new Keeper and a Beater," Arthur stated vehemently. "We're at a disadvantage."

Molly tuned him out, just like she always did when he started talking about Quidditch. She wanted to go back talking to Violet about Aurelia or Augustus or Sebastian. Something _interesting_. Not gossip, though. Molly didn't gossip. She merely discussed topics that featured people she knew.

Violet, however, was more interested in Arthur's Quidditch talk. She swore those two could be so much alike, it was uncanny. At that errant thought, a funny little idea began to bloom in Molly's mind. Arthur Weasley and Violet Gillespie _were_ a lot alike. They both loved Quidditch and Violet was Muggleborn so Arthur could go on and on about Muggle things with someone who actually cared. Violet loved animals; she wouldn't mind helping out on the Weasley farm. Molly sat up a little straighter as she eyed the two of them talking across her on either side. They were _perfect_ together. Why didn't they see it before? Why didn't _she_ see it before? Molly could envision it now: happily married and living a quiet, peaceful life on the Weasley farm. There would be quite a few children, of course. Molly _loved_ children. All girls, maybe one boy. Mrs. Violet Weasley would tend to the animals while Mr. Arthur Weasley worked in the garden. Plus, her two best friends would be living close by her own house! It really was ideal.

Molly grinned to herself as she plotted.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Marriage of Molly**

_Chapter 4_

With a desperate groan Violet dropped her books on top of the desk next to Molly. "I will give you three Sickles if you give me your notes for last night's reading," she said with a desperate whisper.

Molly looked up with amusement into Violet's wide, pleading eyes. "Are you bribing the Head Girl?"

"Will it get me anywhere?"

"Sorry, but watching you panic is more gratifying than any amount of money you could possibly give me."

Violet laid her head on the table away from Molly. "You are a terrible friend and I hate you."

Molly smiled beatifically. "But I'm a _wonderful_ Head Girl."

"Yes, it's sort of what makes you a terrible friend."

"I can give out punishments too, you know."

Violet opened her mouth to reply but before she could say anything their Potions professor waltzed in, as jovial as always. Professor Slughorn gave a small, special nod towards Molly; it wasn't _truly_ special. He did it for all members of the Slug Club, but Molly still couldn't help but beam with pride at the way he had singled her out. Molly sat straight and tall, taking diligent notes on the lecture about the brewing they would be doing on Friday, while Violet sank low in her chair as though she were trying to avoid the Professor's gaze. Molly could have told her she needn't worry. Professor Slughorn liked to only call on his favorites. It wasn't as though he was trying to deliberately exclude; oh, no, Professor Slughorn was much too nice than to do something like that. It was just why put that sort of pressure and anxiety on someone when you knew that it wouldn't matter in the long run? Molly didn't mean to say that Violet's future didn't matter, but it was a very different sort of future than what Molly expected for herself. Molly knew that after Hogwarts she would be someone important; she was a _Prewett_, after all. Violet, on the other hand… Violet was destined for a simple life. A charming and provincial life, but no less precious in Molly's eyes. Not that Professor Slughorn saw it that way…

"Alright that's it for today," Professor Slughorn called out as the students began to gather their things. "I expect you all to be prepared to brew on Friday!"

There were a few groans coming from the students in the back. Really, Molly didn't understand why they bothered to take Advanced Potions if they weren't prepared to do the work. Their show of indifference was so disrespectful to the Professor!

"Molly, I hope you'll have time to make it to one of my little get-togethers with your busy schedules this year," Professor Slughorn called out to her as she left.

Molly smiled and nodded but was prevented from saying anything because of the way Violet was tugging on her jumper. "Come on," Violet whined. "I'm hungry."

Molly bit back a sigh.

"Hello, Molly."

Molly looked up to see Augustus nod to her as he walked past them towards the Slytherin common room. "Augustus, wait!" She called out. He stopped and turned to look at her, a puzzled expression on his face. Molly gulped as she frantically thought of what she should say. She didn't think when she had called out to him, it had been completely impulsive, but now she was left with just standing there, not able to say anything. She felt her cheeks grow hot at the slightly amused look in his eyes.

"Molly," Violet warned, her voice lowering to a near hiss.

Molly didn't know whether Violet was upset because she wanted to get to the Great Hall or because Augustus was a Slytherin. Honestly, Violet could be so petty sometimes. "I'm the Head Girl," Molly snipped. "And Augustus is a new prefect. I have to make sure he's getting on alright, don't I? Look, go on to the Great Hall and I'll catch up with you later."

Violet gave her one last searching look before going off with a shrug.

"So, what did you want to speak with me about?" Augustus asked with a slow sort of smile. Molly tilted her head slightly as she stepped up to him. Augustus really was the perfect height for a man; he was taller than her, but no so tall that they would look ridiculous standing next to each other. Unlike Arthur who was so tall Molly often got a crick in her neck just trying to look him in the eye. She couldn't imagine kissing him. Poor Arthur would have to hunch over and not even on her tiptoes could she reach his lips.

What was she doing contemplating stray thoughts? She better say something quick before she embarrassed herself! "Oh, I-uh, I just wanted to know if you were having any trouble adjusting your schedule with your new prefect duties?"

"No, I think I'm handling it alright. Thank you for your concern, though."

"Oh, good. We've got a Hogsmeade weekend coming up and I didn't want you to miss out because of stress or anything." Molly grinned, feeling a little silly about this whole conversation. She rocked back against her heels nervously. "So… do you have any plans for this weekend?"

There was suddenly something very calculating in Augustus's gaze as he stared down at her. It wasn't… _unpleasant_. Not like how some Slytherins looked when she caught them scheming. In fact, Augustus seemed rather pleased about something. His lips curled back to reveal perfectly white teeth as he leaned in close. "No, not particularly. Did you want me to ask you to go with me?"

"Oh!" She hadn't quite meant _that_! It would be improper to go with Augustus to Hogsmeade when Sebastian was courting her. But then, he really _wasn't_ courting her, was he? Not officially, anyway. There had been no announcement, no declaration of intentions. But did they really need all that? It was obvious to everyone that they would marry. Augustus should know better than to ask her- or, well, to ask if she wanted him to ask her, anyway (And how was that a decent proposal anyway? Molly was certain _The Civilized Witch_ would say something about that.) But, then again, it wasn't as though this was a date. Not a _date_ date, at any rate. Just a friendly outing between two friends- no, a professional meeting between the Head Girl and a new Prefect. Strolling through Hogsmeade. Stopping by Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop for a light luncheon. Alone. Together. "I, uhh…" Molly stammered.

Augustus cocked an eyebrow. "Do you want to go with me to Hogsmeade?"

"Yes." The word was out of her mouth before she could stop it. "But as friends! Only as friends!" Molly hastily amended.

Augustus let out a laugh. "Alright then. _Friends_. I'll meet you by Honeydukes, then? At noon?"

"Yes, that will be lovely."

Augustus inclined his head. "See you then."

Molly watched as he turned around and walked off. _He has_ really _nice shoulders_, she thought errantly before realizing the time and remembering that she had made plans with Violet.

* * *

Molly sat down quietly and looked straight ahead at her dinner. If she just focused on her food then she wouldn't have to talk to her friends and accidentally let something _slip_. Of course, 'slipping' implied a secret and secrets implied that Molly was doing something wrong. She wasn't. She and Augustus were simply friends going on a friendly outing together and eating a friendly lunch as friends were wont to do. _Honestly_. She merely wanted to refrain from speaking about it because of… Quidditch. Yes, that was it exactly. The rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin could get so heated sometimes that it would be best if she didn't speak of the Slytherins at all to avoid any hurt feelings. She wondered at how her friends could get so passionate about such a silly game. Well, Arthur did at the very least and Violet was known to yell inappropriate things from the stands from time to time. Sebastian… Sebastian didn't care one way or the other, but she was sure he would get worked up over something involving the Slytherins. Something that didn't involve _Molly_… House Cup! Maybe he really wanted to win the House Cup this year. It was his last year, after all.

Molly clung to that and hoped that it was enough to justify her reasoning.

"So, Molly, I was thinking…" Sebastian began. Molly slowly looked up at him, like a Muggle who had been Confounded. "Everyone says that Madame Puddifoot's is a nice place. Quiet. Intimate. I never been, but it sounded like something you might like. I wanted to take you out for lunch. There's something really important that I need to talk to you about and… and something I want to give you."

A sudden choking sound erupted from Arthur as he turned a brilliant red. "Geez, Arthur, are you alright?" Violet asked as she slapped her hand against his back.

Arthur nodded meekly but didn't bother to look at her. His eyes just darted wildly between Molly and Sebastian. "Fine," he coughed out. "Food. Hot."

"Ah, there's that famous rapier wit of yours," Violet commented as she nudged Aurelia in camaraderie. Aurelia just shot Arthur a sympathetic smile that he didn't see.

Molly's mind raced as she wondered what Sebastian could possibly want to give her. She already had the radio. What other things did his company make? She didn't know, she didn't care to pay attention to those sorts of things. It would no doubt be some sort of Muggle device his father had adapted for Wizarding use. "I would like to and if you had asked me earlier I would have said yes, but…" But what? What could she tell him? That she had already made plans with another boy? She didn't think that would go over very well, even if they were just friends. Which they were. So what to say? "It's just I'm a little behind Arithmancy and there's a test coming up and I've promised to attend a study group-"

"It's okay," Sebastian insisted, although Molly could see his smile was a little forced. It didn't quite reach his eyes. "There'll be another weekend soon. Can I go ahead and book it in advance? You are an apparently busy woman. Busier than I realized."

"Of course, Sebastian," Molly said with a relieved smile.

"If you're having trouble with a class I can help you study," Arthur stated.

Molly bit back a laugh at that. "Arthur," she admonished. "You've never taken a single Arithmancy class in your life."

Arthur flushed red, but plowed through. "Well, yeah," he agreed. "But it's just numbers, right? I can count."

Molly cupped her chin in her hands and grinned playfully at her long-time friend. "Why, then you're practically a master at the subject! I never knew."

"Oh, there are _plenty_ of things you don't know about me," Arthur teased her back. "I am great at counting. Go ahead and ask me to count something. Do you want to know how many peas are on my plate? Let's see, five-ten-fifteen… twenty-three."

Molly erupted into a dutiful applause complete with the solemnity that was required for the occasion, barely noticing how Sebastian hardly looked up from his plate for the rest of dinner.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Arthur asked as he and the others lingered in the common room. Molly held up her Arithmancy book and made a little shooing motion with her hand. "Oh, no, you all go on without me. I'll be fine. Be sure to take good care of Aurelia." Aurelia blushed fiercely at the sudden mention of her name. "You're going to have a great time, I know it," she assured her before fixing Arthur with a hard stare. "Arthur, you make sure she has fun. I don't want to hear that her trip was anything but wonderful."

"Yes, dear," he said in a half-mocking, half… something else, Molly wasn't sure. But Molly smiled at him anyway like she did know. He and Violet and Aurelia all filed out, leaving only Sebastian to linger behind.

He stood there awkwardly for a few moments before finally talking. "Well, I guess I'll see you when I get back."

"Yes." Molly felt like she should say something more, but what else was there?

Sebastian nodded then and left, leaving Molly alone in the Common Room. Within seconds she had already raced up to her dorm, deposited her book, and was back down in the Common Room. She must have broken some sort of record. Without a second thought Molly turned her wand onto herself and whispered, "_Innoticia_."

_Innoticia_ was relatively simple spell, a weak version of the more well-known _Obscuro_. It would not make her completely Unnoticeable and Unplottable, just… help her blend in to the background a bit better. Make her not stand out so much.

Molly slipped through portrait and into the hallways, going with the flow of traffic where the carriages waited. She could see Sebastian and Arthur and Violet up ahead a little, the backs of their heads just peeking up through the crowd. Poor Aurelia remained obscured. Molly doubted she even came up to the shoulders of most of the boys that surrounded her. Her friends remained oblivious to her presence, however. None of the students walking next to her called her name or even acknowledged her existence. To them, she was just another anonymous student, no one that they knew. Molly followed the crowd out of the gate, lingering behind until she was the last one in line. Only then did she drop the spell and squeezed into one of the carriages that held three excited third-year Ravenclaws.

Molly could feel her stomach twist into knots as the black carriages pulled into Hogsmeade. Molly hopped out as soon as it stopped, ducking behind the other side in hopes of avoiding anyone she knew who might tell Sebastian and the others how she was really spending her weekend. She quickly re-cast _Innoticia_ and lingered by Honeydukes, waiting for Augustus to arrive.

She didn't have to wait for long. Augustus stood near the entrance as the other students rushed forward, eager to buy. He remained rooted however, looking all around in search of her. Molly threw off the charm and waved him forward when he caught sight of her. He caught up to her with that same grin that was part-bashful, part-lazy that she had come to associate with him already. "I didn't see you at first. I was afraid you weren't going to show. I heard that you had some sort of study plans-"

"No, not me. Must be a different Molly," she linked his arm with hers and began to lead him away. "Let's go to Madame Puddifoot's. We can get something eat."

"I've never actually been there," Augustus confessed.

"Oh, I love it. I've been there a few times with a couple of boys. Just a few meaningless dates, nothing serious. It wasn't as though I was courting any of them."

"And am I one of these 'meaningless dates'?"

Molly didn't answer. What could she say to that? So instead she just continued to pull him along.

The inside of the tea shop was, in Molly's humble opinion, simply _charming_. She knew that some people – boys mainly – found it all a bit, well, _girlish_. But Molly liked the lace and the china and the florals. What was wrong with being girly anyway?

Augustus apparently didn't agree if his grimace was anything to go by. Molly figured he would just have to put up with it. A rose patterned tablecloth never hurt anyone. Besides, they were much less likely to be seen here than in a pub. All the couples were far too engrossed with each other to pay much attention to her. "So, what does your father do?" Molly asked as they settled into their table.

Augustus laughed. "There it is. The inevitable question. You can always tell which girls are Purebloods because they will always ask that question. It's just a part of being properly trained and groomed, by your mothers no doubt."

Molly flushed. "Yes, I suppose we are a bit more old-fashioned that the Muggleborns."

"Don't say old-fashioned like it's a bad thing! I like it when girls are a little old-fashioned. Do you know how hard it is to be a gentleman in this modern era?"

"Well, you're right in that my mother did train me and I assure you she trained me well. She taught me never to let a boy slip away without answering a question and, Augustus Yaxley, you have yet to answer mine."

Augustus shrugged and leaned back. "I'm afraid there is not much to say. My father is the sort who doesn't have to work and frowns on those who do. Oh, I don't mean that he's lazy. He has a job in the Ministry, but he never refers it to such. He calls it his 'play time'."

"Oh, dear, sounds a bit like my aunt," Molly groaned. "I love her dearly, but she can be something of a handful."

"Your aunt is Muriel Crabbe, correct? My mother is a Crabbe."

"Augustus, we're Purebloods. I'm sure we can find a few more familial connections than just that."

Augustus gave out a short laugh and leaned forward. "We've got plenty of time." Then, quite suddenly, he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

Molly and Augustus laughed as they left the tea shop. One of his hands gently resting against the small of her back, guiding her along. Quickly, faster than she realized what was happening, he kissed her again on the side of her mouth. It was soft and fleeting, barely there. "Do you want to-"

"Molly?"

Like a coiled snake, Molly sprang away to see Arthur and Violet standing there, their mouths gaping at the sight of her. Thankfully, it was just the two of them. Sebastian was nowhere in sight. "Molly, what are you doing here with him?" Violet demanded.

"Just spending time with a friend."

"Really?" Violet sneered. "Does Sebastian know about this 'friend'?"

Molly gave a quick, pained smile to Augustus. "I'll see you at school, alright?"

Augustus nodded, looking distinctly uncomfortable by this turn of events. "See you then, Molly." He nodded his head in Arthur's direction. "Weasley." Then turned around and walked off.

"What? You don't want to say goodbye to me?" Violet called after him. She braced her hands against her hips and huffed before fixing Molly with a glare. "So, what, we're dating Slytherins now? Is that what we're doing?"

"Again, not a date, just-"

"Don't say that, Molly! I know you! I know what I saw!" Violet stomped her foot in frustration. "Don't you understand the things the Slytherins have been saying about me? About all Muggleborns?"

Molly sighed. "Yes, there have been a few Slytherins that have been absolute bigots over the past couple of years. I know, I have had to hand out more punishments for it than I thought I would ever need to. But, not _all_ the Slytherins are like that. That House seems to have more than its fair share, but Augustus, at least, does not believe such things. He can't. He's _intelligent_ and _worldly_-"

"So is that why he wouldn't even acknowledge me?" Violet demanded.

"I'm fairly certain it was your hostility that put him off, not your parentage."

"I don't care. I'm going back to Hogwarts," Violet let out another huff and shoved her hands into her pockets. "I've got… homework, I'm sure. I've got something."

"Violet, wait!" Molly called, but Violet ignored her. Molly sighed and turned towards Arthur. "You don't think I'm an awful person, do you?"

Arthur regarded her coolly, as though he wasn't quite sure what to make of all this. "I think you can't string Sebastian along like this. You're going to have to make a choice."

"I know," Molly admitted. "But I don't want to cause a rift in the family. Aunt Muriel's so fond of Sebastian and if I break this… pre-relationship with Sebastian before it even gets started I don't know how that's going to affect everyone. Just give me a little more time to figure this out, please?"

Molly knew Arthur from the cradle. She knew if she asked him to, he'd do just about anything for her. With a nod and a sigh Molly knew her secret was safe for a little while.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Marriage of Molly**

_Chapter 5_

Molly hummed to herself as she looked over her list. She needed to figure out what she wanted and fast. Arthur had remained silent so far, but she knew she couldn't rely on him to keep her secrets for long. Violet was still too upset to speak with her, but they'd been friends since first year. She'd come around eventually. At least, she hoped so. Molly sighed and leaned back against her chair. Did she want to spend the rest of her life as Mrs. Sebastian Birch, wife of a wealthy businessman? Or as Mrs. Augustus Yaxley, a member of one of the most important Pureblood dynasties? Molly frowned over her list of good qualities and bad traits filed under each candidate's name. Sebastian was a safe choice; she knew him well and it would make their families happy. It just seemed _right_ for her to marry Sebastian. But they just didn't seem to have anything in common. They never seemed to talk about anything interesting whenever they were together. He was a bit dull, in fact. Augustus, on the other hand, was interesting and charming. He excited her in a way that Sebastian couldn't. But what did she really know about him? She knew that while life with Sebastian would no doubt be monotonous and boring, it would also be stable and secure. He was a sure thing. What could she expect with Augustus? Could she really throw away everything on something she wasn't sure would work out? And then there was the fact that her friends hated him. The thought of losing Arthur and Violet scared her like nothing else did.

"Molly?"

Molly nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Aurelia's soft voice. She looked up to see her friend's stricken face staring at her in flushed embarrassment. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you!" She whispered in the empty library.

Molly waved her concerns away and thrust her list in her bag, patting the chair next to her. "Oh, no, don't worry about it," she assured with a smile. Aurelia was so shy and skittish; she didn't want to scare her off. The younger girl gingerly took the seat offered to her, the blush still shining through her olive cheeks. "I meant to ask you earlier how your trip to Hogsmeade was. Did you enjoy it?"

At that, Aurelia smiled and something seemed to light up in her eyes. "Oh, yes," she answered. "That's what I came to talk to you about. I-I was just wondering… could you maybe tell me a bit more about Arthur? I mean, if you aren't busy or anything."

Molly blinked at her in confusion. "I suppose," she said cautiously. "There isn't really much to tell, though. His family rents a small farm from my father, so we've known each other since we were babies. After Hogwarts, he'll probably be a farmer like his parents and brothers. The Weasleys have been tenants in Ottery St. Catchpole for generations. Why are you so curious?"

Molly had never seen Aurelia turn so red before. "Oh, um, well, I had a very good time at Hogsmeade," she whispered haltingly. "And, uh, I thought Arthur was very funny…"

"Yes, he always is," Molly agreed, still not sure where this conversation was going. That was the one thing that everybody could agree on: Arthur was _always_ funny. Even when he didn't mean to be, there was just something about his absent-minded, cheerful demeanor that always made her giggle. He often reminded her of a puppy, happy and adorable.

Aurelia looked down and fiddled with the hem of her skirt. "And, anyway, I was just thinking that if he wasn't seeing anyone… maybe he might, I don't know… want to date me?"

Molly sat there and stared at her.

Aurelia wanted to date Arthur.

Arthur.

_Arthur Weasley_.

"No," she said suddenly and then grimaced at the way Aurelia pulled back in shock at the sudden sharp tone. "Sorry. I just mean that Arthur is sort of seeing someone already. Don't tell anyone, but I have it on very good authority that he likes Violet." Yes, Violet was a much better option for Arthur than Aurelia. With Violet he can stay in St. Catchpole and farm and never, ever leave. She'd have her friends with her always. But Aurelia was rich and of a much higher station than Arthur. What sort of life could they have together? They came from two different worlds. It simply wouldn't work. Besides, Aurelia would one day inherit her father's share of Sebastian's business and then Arthur would have to _leave her_ for London or - Merlin forbid - _Spain _to help her run it. She knew Arthur better than anyone; he would _hate_ the city. No, it was much better for everyone if he just stayed in St. Catchpole with Molly. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this," Molly said.

Molly felt her heart clench at the sight of Aurelia biting her lip and nodding mutely. "N-no, it's okay. Thank you for telling me." With that she was scurrying out of the library and rubbing her eyes.

Molly slumped in her chair, for once not caring about proper posture. Why did everything seem to be falling apart?

* * *

Molly winced as she watched Arthur narrowly avoid a Bludger to the head. The Slytherins seemed to be particularly more brutal than usual. Their Beaters were targeting the Gryffindor Chasers relentlessly; one of their own had already been knocked off her broom. Molly suspected it had something to do with their new Seeker. Amethyst Jackson was a spritely third year who seemed to flit across the sky like a hummingbird; there was no way the Slytherins would be able to compete with her so they changed their tactics. They were determined to keep the Gryffindor Chasers from scoring any points with the Quaffle, in hopes that even if Amethyst caught the Snitch, the 150 points might not be enough to win. Molly followed Arthur's every movement from where she sat in the stands, only giving the vaguest replies and distracted "hms" to Sebastian's attempts at conversation.

"FOUL!" Violet screeched as she stood up suddenly, jostling Molly with her knee and nearly upsetting Aurelia who sat on the other side of her. "Everybody saw that, right?! That Slytherin tried to hit Williams with his bat!" She turned to Molly with a snarl on her face. "And you want to _date_ one of these guys?"

Molly could feel the blood drain from her face as Sebastian turned to look at her sharply. "What?" He demanded.

"Oh, it's nothing," Molly said with a fake laugh and a wave of her hand. "Don't worry about it."

Violet snorted at that comment and dropped back down into her seat, pointedly turning her head away from Molly to watch the game. Sebastian, however, just continued to stare at her as though he had no idea what to think. "Are you… Are you seeing someone?" He asked haltingly. "A Slytherin?"

"Not really," Molly replied. "I mean we're not _courting_. It's nothing serious."

"But you went on a date or… or _dates_ with someone else?" He pressed on, his voice becoming hard at the way Molly tried to avoid the conversation.

Molly was quickly becoming irritated. It wasn't as though Sebastian had done much to deepen their relationship. So, he gave her a radio one time. He asked her out on _one_ date. They visited Aunt Muriel together, which Molly didn't think classified as romantic in _anyone's_ book. They were stuck in this strange limbo, neither courting each other nor simply being just friends. "Well, _you_ certainly weren't stepping up," Molly snapped back. "It's been months and the one time – _the one time_ – you asked me out was barely a week ago. Was I supposed to just sit around and wait for you to _bother_?"

"I thought it was a done deal!" He yelled back. "I had the ring and everything!"

Molly had been cross before. She had been angry and upset and irritated. But this was the first time she had ever been _livid_. Furious. Enraged. She had never been this angry before in her life. "A _done deal_?" She hissed. "You thought I was a _done deal_? You weren't even going to _try_? What, you thought I would go along with marrying you simply because it was convenient?" Molly clenched her fists together and tried to ignore the little voice in the back of her head that said, _Yes_. _You were going to marry him because it was convenient._ That was before Augustus, however. He treated her like a lady and Molly wanted more of that. For Sebastian to suggest that she wasn't even worth it? She was going to _flay_ Sebastian alive. Molly opened her mouth to speak, but before she could a scream erupted somewhere behind her.

"Oh, God!" Violet shrieked and jumped up. Molly looked up at the sky and saw two things happen simultaneously: one, Amethyst catching the Snitch.

And two: a Bludger slamming into Arthur's chest, sending him careening towards the ground below.

Molly was up and out of her seat before she even realized what was happening. All she could think was _Arthur_. Arthur Arthur ArthurArthurArthur…

She reached the field where the Gryffindor players had gathered around him. She pushed her way through the crowd and gasped with happiness. Arthur was clutching his chest and wheezing harshly, but he was nodding and giving the thumbs up signal. He was okay. Molly could suddenly breathe again and almost collapsed onto the ground. She reached out to touch him, but felt a gentle tug on her jumper. Molly looked over and saw Aurelia next to her, gently clasping her sleeve. She gave a slight shake of her head and Molly almost asked her why when she saw it. She hadn't been the only one to jump to Arthur's aid. Violet was already kneeling on the ground by his head, leaning over to ask him if he was he was alright. Her brown hair draped over them, curtaining their faces from view.

It was an incredibly tender scene, one that Molly didn't feel she had any right to intrude upon. This was what she had wanted, right? She had thought Arthur and Violet would make the perfect couple. She had even convinced Aurelia not to pursue him because of it. This was what she had wanted. Molly tried to ignore the cold feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Molly turned away and walked towards the castle, alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Marriage of Molly**

_Chapter 6_

Molly leaned against her father's arm, burying her face against his thick wool coat against the biting wind that whipped past their frozen faces. It wasn't very comfortable; his elbow kept dislodging her head every time the horses jostled the reins. But Molly didn't mind. After the past few months she had endured at Hogwarts Molly needed the soothing presence of her father.

Molly let her eyes fall shut as she listened to her father's vague, rumbling voice explain the history and significance behind every house, stone, and tree that had ever graced Ottery St. Catchpole with their presence. Aurelia sat on the other side of Sir Prewett, looking so serious as she nodded along to her father's absent-minded ramblings. Mr. Aguilar, Aurelia's father, was gone on business and wouldn't be back until after the holidays, leaving poor Aurelia to spend Christmas by herself in a new school in a foreign country. Despite Aurelia's assurances that she would be just fine, Molly couldn't bear the thought of leaving her behind and begged the girl to come home with her for winter break. Aurelia would never confess to being lonely – she didn't like to be thought of as a burden – but Molly knew she had to be feeling at least a little homesick. It wasn't good to be all alone on Christmas. Besides, Molly felt miserable enough for the both of them and could use Aurelia's company.

Her father at least was thrilled to have a new audience and had regaled Aurelia with stories about the long history of the illustrious Prewetts and their beloved Catchpole. Molly half-wanted to tell her that she didn't have to put up with Sir Prewett's nattering for the entire time she was here, but it was so rare that her father got to talk with someone who actually seemed interested in what he had to say that Molly kept quiet. Even if Aurelia was secretly bored to tears, Molly knew she would never say anything and Sir Prewett finally had someone who would listen to him.

"That house right up there used to belong to Mr. and Mrs. James Diggory back in the late 1700s," Sir Prewett said as he nodded towards an old Tudor house down the lane. "Diggory was a wizard, of course, but his wife was a Muggle. She was the first Muggle to ever live in Catchpole. Diggory had already been engaged to a very nice witch when he went to visit some relatives in Bath. It wasn't long before the girl received a letter calling off the engagement and then, not a month later, in flew James on a magic carpet with his new Muggle bride! It was all very scandalous. Of course things have changed since then. A number of Muggles have come to live here since, though even now some of the older wizards and witches in town refuse to talk about it."

Aurelia nodded as she glanced around at the ancient houses. "That makes much more sense." She blushed lightly when Molly threw her a quizzical look. "I-I mean it's just that there are a lot more cars here than I imagined for a Wizarding village."

Molly frowned at that and finally looked around at the village that she had thought she had known like the back of her hand. Aurelia was right though. There were a lot of Muggle automobiles parked in front of the little houses. In fact, many of the streets that had once sat empty for years were now filled with Muggles. "Father," Molly began hesitantly, unsure of what to make of this sudden and strange development. "Are all of these Muggles renting from us?"

Her father ignored the question, however, and continued telling Aurelia about old Thomas Hogg who had transfigured his wife into a pig and served her to her parents for Christmas dinner back in 1899. Molly leaned back against the cart as feelings of anxiety and trepidation threatened to overcome her. The awkward tension between Molly and her father was palpable and the tour didn't last long after that. Aurelia nearly bolted off of the cart as soon as it entered the crumbling Prewett estate, scurrying inside the house with a mumbled comment about helping Lady Prewett.

Molly lingered to help her father unhitch the horses. He avoided her eyes the entire time it took them to settle the animals. "Father," she began again, a bit more reproachfully than before.

He didn't dodge her this time. "Things have been… very hard, Molly-my-love," he confessed. "The Prewetts aren't what they used to be. The fortune… well, there isn't one. Not anymore. We had been getting by for decades on the rent, but everyone's moved on now. To London, to Manchester… anywhere other than the country. I've sold most of Catchpole to Muggles. We're still getting rent from the Lovegoods and the Weasleys, but… that's it. The rest is all gone."

"But," Molly sputtered, reeling back from the blow. "Catchpole is a Wizarding village! Are we going to have to follow Muggle laws now? Do we have to hide our magic? What's going to happen to us?"

Sir Prewett wrapped his hands around her shoulders and bent his head down to look her in the eye. "It will be alright, Molly," he shushed. "The Prewetts have survived worst things than this."

Molly found that hard to believe.

* * *

Molly had always loved Christmas. It was her favorite time of the year. She loved gathering around her family, warm and safe and comforted. Everyone would be laughing, all the petty squabbles they had throughout the year would disappear, and they remembered that no matter what they would always love each other. This year, however, was different. She didn't know whether it was because her own soured relationships with her friends had turned her cynical or if she just never noticed before, but for the first time she could see just how unhappy everyone was. The bitterness between Lady Prewett and Aunt Muriel ran deep and Molly heard every barbed comment thrown at each other behind fake smiles. Sir Prewett was lost in his own thoughts, as though resigned to being ignored and forgotten. How long had he felt like that? Aunt Avis fluttered about, inserting herself into every conversation; just another poor Muggleborn girl trying to find a way to fit into the family, always being dismissed because she didn't know the rules. At least there was Ernie and Lydia, who spent most of the morning staring into each other's eyes.

Then there was Sebastian…

It became worse as the day went on. Christmas dinner was a tense and awkward affair. Aunt Muriel complained often – and _loudly_ – about how cramped Sir Prewett's estate was. Every so often she would pause, look about her as though trying to find someone who would back her up, before launching into how much bigger her own manor was and how it would be much more sensible to move the festivities there. Sir Prewett was growing redder by the moment with each comment that passed through Aunt Muriel's lips. The Prewett estate boasted a sprawling farmhouse that was nearly large enough to call a mansion. 'Little' wasn't an adjective that most people would use- unless you were Aunt Muriel.

Lady Prewett and Aunt Avis were huddled at the table, whispering to each other and glancing at Molly and Sebastian with suspicious glances. The two had barely said a word to each other and what they did say was stiff and to the point with very little eye contact. It was obvious they weren't exactly the 'sweethearts' they had been that summer. Molly's mother kept shooting her disapproving looks while Aunt Avis would periodically kick Sebastian in the shins in an attempt to prompt him into interacting with Molly. Poor Aurelia was stuck between the two warring cousins and, to make matters worse, Sebastian made it a point to converse with just her as though Molly wasn't there, leaving Aurelia torn between them. She spent most of the dinner somehow making herself seem smaller, which Molly didn't think was possible.

Molly could see the strained faces on Gideon and Fabian. Every one of their jokes had fallen flat so far this afternoon. They were used to having an audience and didn't appreciate the glaring disapproval they earned with every bawdy story they told. Molly reckoned they were about ready to mutiny and with the way they kept glancing at Ernie she could guess at who their first target was going to be. Luckily, dinner was saved with a quick and sudden knock on the door. "We'll get it!" The twins leapt from their chairs, stumbling over themselves in their haste to exit the stifled room. They were only gone for a few moments before they reappeared with Arthur in tow.

"Arthur! You made it!" Molly exclaimed. It was the first good thing that had happened to her all day. Arthur had spent Christmas with the Prewetts every year since they were toddlers. It had always been Molly and Arthur, Arthur and Molly, thick as thieves those two. But the whole business with Sebastian and Augustus... Molly hadn't been sure if Arthur was going to come this year. But here he was, loyal to a fault. It was one of the things Molly loved about him. Liked. She meant _liked_ about him.

"Arthur," Lady Prewett greeted. "I didn't realize you would be coming this year now that you are a young man with responsibilities and all. Shouldn't you be spending the holidays with your family?" Molly threw her mother a puzzled look. Lady Prewett was speaking to Arthur in that politely distant way she sometimes used that meant she didn't really approve of the situation but didn't want to make a fuss about it either. It was strange. She had always liked Arthur, so why the sudden change?

Arthur thought so too because he stood there awkwardly for a moment, unsure of what to do. "I didn't mean to put you out," he finally said.

"Nonsense!" Molly interjected before her mother could say anything else. "You're always welcomed here. You're like family! Isn't he, Mother?"

Lady Prewett pinched her mouth, but nodded all the same. She pulled out her wand and summoned a chair next to Lydia. "We'll get you a plate. Molly, can you help me in the kitchen?"

Molly nodded and followed her mother out of the dining room as Arthur took his seat. She could hear Aunt Muriel mutter in the background, "If we had Christmas at the manor you wouldn't need help at all. Minty could have gotten the boy a plate." Fabian's voice piped up then after that- "If we had Christmas at your manor, Arthur would have never been able to get past your man-eating roses to begin with." A harsh cackle and then, "All the more reason!"

Molly ignored her aunt and set about helping her mother in the kitchen. "What was that all about?" Molly demanded as she levitated Arthur's plate. Her mother had been undeniably rude and Molly wasn't about to let that go.

Lady Prewett sighed as she re-heated the food on the stove. "It's just that you and Arthur are no longer children. You've reached a certain age where you should be looking towards the future and, frankly, those futures are very much apart. The Weasleys are… well, the Weasleys. But you have prospects, Molly. What would people say if they saw a young man such as him and a young woman such as you out and about together, hm? It would give them entirely the wrong idea and might hurt your reputation. Now, I don't know what you and Sebastian are fighting about – don't give me that look, I can tell you two have had a row – but I'm sure hanging around with Arthur won't help the situation any. Oh, I'm not saying you can't be friends with him! But, still a little distance is good."

For a few seconds Molly just stood there gaping at her mother, her mouth hanging wide open. Then she snapped it closed and snatched the plate away from her, hissing, "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard and I never want to hear you say something like that again." She marched out of the kitchen before her mother could reply. She placed the plate in front of Arthur and dropped back in her chair, still riled up and indignant on her friend's behalf. She refused to even look at her mother as she slunk back into the dining room, quiet and chastised.

Arthur looked at her in bemusement, but wisely didn't question why she was in such a mood, just turned back to Gideon and Fabian to continue their rather excited conversation. "Seriously, though, you're a good guy and I think you'd be great as an Auror," Fabian insisted

Arthur shrugged awkwardly. "I don't think I'm really cut out for that."

"I don't know. I seem to remember an incident – oh, about two years ago – where you tackled a Ravenclaw because he was harassing some girl," Gideon said with a grin as Arthur flushed hot red in embarrassment. "And _that's_ exactly the sort of person we need. Someone who is willing to step in when they see something they know is wrong. Especially now that there's this new terrorist group calling themselves the 'Knights of Walpurgis'."

Fabian rolled his eyes. "It's a stupid name, I'll grant you, but they've been causing us a lot of problems."

Aunt Muriel rubbed her forehead in exasperation, thoroughly bored out of her skull. "Not these 'Knights of Walpurgis' again. That's all I seem to hear about when I talk to anyone who works in Magical Law Enforcement. They're just a bunch a teenage hooligans in silly hoods, if you ask me. Twenty-five years ago it was Grindelwald and forty years before that it was Alhazred, and on and on and on. Now it's these so-called Knights. There's always someone who's trying to be the next great Dark Wizard, but most of the time it's just a group of stupid children blowing smoke up everyone's arses."

"I don't know," Aunt Avis spoke up. "I've heard some awful things about them. I'm a little worried to be honest."

"Of course you think that, dear," Aunt Muriel replied, her voice heavy with annoyance and condescension. "You're Muggleborn. It's your people they're targeting. It's understandable that you would be overly sensitive to this sort of rhetoric, but you need to step back and think rationally for a change. Rest assured there is nothing to be afraid of."

Aunt Avis blushed and looked down at her feet, unable to say anything after that. Aunt Muriel always did have a way of making sure she got the last word.

"I've got something to say," Arthur blurted out suddenly, and then blinked back as though he hadn't meant for the words to come tumbling out. Arthur swallowed loudly and took a deep breath as all eyes turned towards him. His face seemed to grow redder by the second and Molly was starting to worry about his health when he finally looked up and faced them all. "What I mean is, that's a generous offer, and I've always respected Aurors... but I know what I want to do with my life. It's why I came here. I mean, you all are like my family and I enjoy visiting every Christmas, um, but there's another reason for it this year." Arthur looked Sir Prewett in the eye and spoke, "I heard that you were selling off some of your land and… I want to buy the farm. The Weasley farm. I don't want to have to rent it anymore. I want it to be mine. Fully."

The room was so quiet and still that no one dared to even breathe for a full minute.

Finally, however, Sir Prewett broke and with a deep, shuddering sigh he looked at Arthur. Molly felt her heart clench; he looked so dejected. "Is it… I mean I always thought I was a good landlord," he said.

Arthur shook his head frantically. "No! That isn't it at all! You're the best. You know how my Mum and Dad feel about you."

"Then why are you taking this from me?" Sir Prewett demanded. "I had to sell some land, yes, but I was hoping that I would still be able to keep the old Wizarding farmsteads. Yours, and the Lovegoods, and the Diggorys…"

"The Weasleys have had that farm since at 1600s," Arthur said quietly. "I think it's as much ours as it is yours. More so even. We've got the money. It's not an issue. We'll even pay you more than what it's worth. It's just… it's time. Things are changing. The Wizarding World can't keep holding on to these old traditions. Things like titles and fiefdoms and hierarchy aren't important anymore. It hasn't been that way for the Muggles for decades. The Muggles are going into _outer space_ and we still panic whenever a motorcar drives by!"

Sir Prewett didn't say anything. He just put his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking as he was confronted with one more change. Arthur took a deep breath and stood up. "Just think it over. Let us know. Thanks for the dinner, Lady Prewett… I'm sorry about all this, but…" He seemed to rethink whatever he was about to say, because he just shuffled his feet before fleeing the room.

"Well," Ernie said as he stood up. "Lydia and I were going to wait until the right moment to say this, but now's as good as time as any I suppose… We're pregnant!"

Aunt Muriel burst out laughing. "I take it back. We should have Christmas here _every year_!"

* * *

Molly sat listlessly in the old swing that hung from the branch of an ancient elm. She used to come here all the time as a child. It was the one special place she could go to get away from her brothers and sister. Lydia never cared for the outdoors and Gideon and Fabian had always thought the old swing was too boring. How could a simple swing possible compare to racing broomsticks? They could fly as high as they wanted to, nothing could hold them back. Not Molly. They was something about the motion – back and forth, back and forth – that filled her with joy.

Today was a day where she needed her sanctuary.

"Want a push?"

"Okay."

Molly shivered against the cold as Arthur gently pushed her, sending her higher and higher. She could hardly feel her fingers; it was like they were frozen solid around the worn rope. "What was it that you wanted to do?" She asked.

"What?" Arthur asked as he continued to push.

"You said you knew what you wanted to with your life. So? What is it? What do you want to do?"

"Just farm, I suppose. That's what Weasleys do, right? And work for the Ministry, I guess. Nothing important. I don't want a _real_ job. Just make enough to support the farm. Maybe for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."

Molly nodded. It made perfect sense. She could easily see Violet fitting into all of his plans.

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"No, the other girl I'm pushing. Of course you."

"I'm going to get married."

"And…?"

"And what?"

"That's it? Just… 'married'? Don't get me wrong, I want to get married too. I want to get married and have, like, ten kids, but I just figured there'd be more to it. I mean, Molly, you could do anything. You could do anything _and_ be married. Merlin, you didn't even tell me who you wanted to marry. Just… 'get married.' It's like you don't even care who you're married to, so long as you're someone's wife."

Molly dropped her legs and dug her feet into the frozen earth. She came to such a sudden stop that Arthur had to latch onto to the ropes to keep the swing from bowling him over. Molly didn't care, however, and whipped her head around to glare at the boy. "What do you _want_ from me? I feel like I can't do anything right lately. I'm _trying_ to do what's proper and good, but no matter what you're always disappointed."

"Molly," Arthur said. "I'm not disappointed. Not with you. It's just… you don't seem very happy. About any of it."

"Part of being a grown-up is doing things you don't want to do."

Arthur sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. He had that disappointed look again, the one that he claimed wasn't disappointment at all. So then what exactly was Molly missing?


	7. Chapter 7

**The Marriage of Molly**

_Chapter 7_

It was the first day after winter holidays and Molly could already tell that something was very wrong. There was the whispering that seemed to follow her and occasionally she would catch someone throwing her a pitying look. It was enough to send her over the edge.

"What?" Molly demanded as she dropped down on her bed across from Violet. "What is going on? Why is everyone acting so weird around me?"

"Um," Violet stalled, looking around their dorm with a panicked eye. They were alone, however; there was no one to save her. "I think this is something you should discuss with Aurelia. Or Sebastian. Or… someone else… not me."

"Violet," Molly warned, her voice taking on that "Mum-ish" quality that Violet always hated. It made her feel like a child. But Molly would resort to any tactics necessary. Although they've been quarrelling lately, Violet was still her friend and it was her duty to tell her these things. Besides, she couldn't ask Aurelia or Sebastian. She hadn't seen them since arriving. It was almost like they were avoiding her. She could understand why Sebastian would, but she had thought Aurelia was her friend. She didn't think she had done anything to anger the younger girl.

Violet cringed. "Look, I'm no good at this sort of thing! I know you, you're going to get upset and I won't know what to do! I don't do feelings very well! I never know what to say! Please, please just talk to Aurelia."

"Fine," Molly sighed. "Although I was hoping _you_ would tell me. Next to Arthur, you're my closest friend. I've always trusted you."

"Molly," Violet groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"No, no, don't worry about it. It's just obvious now that I value our friendship more-"

"Sebastian is engaged to Aurelia!" She finally erupted. Molly just stared at the other girl in confusion, struck dumb by the sudden outburst. How could _Aurelia_ possibly be engaged to _Sebastian_? They barely even knew each other! Alright, so that wasn't true. Sebastian had been the one to introduce her to the other girl, after all. But Molly had always thought they had been little more than acquaintances. Dear Merlin, Molly had seen Aurelia reduced to panic attacks whenever someone so much as asked her to pass the salt! How could she possibly be in a relationship with Sebastian?

"Molly?" Violet hesitantly inquired. "Are you okay?"

"When?" Was all she asked.

Violet shrugged. "I'm not sure. The rumor is that he popped the question over Christmas. You're going to be alright, aren't you?"

Molly drew back, affronted by the implication. "Of course _I'm _alright. I'm not the one you should be worried about. It's poor Aurelia that's in trouble!"

The look on Violet's face would have been hilarious had the situation not been so dire. "Um… what?"

"Don't you understand? Sebastian only proposed to Aurelia to get back at me. Not to mention the fact that if he married the daughter of Basilio Aguilar – his father's business partner – he would eventually inherit _both_ shares of the company. It's positively despicable the way Sebastian is behaving! To think that I ever thought I could marry him. Poor Aurelia is so naïve… I can't believe that Sebastian would use her like this!"

Violet shook her head, frowning at Molly's outburst. "I'll admit that I don't necessarily agree with the reasons why they're marrying, but don't assume that just because Aurelia is shy that means she doesn't know what she's getting into. Her whole life she's been faced with the possibility of two choices: either take control over her father's portion of the business when the time came or to marry and let her husband do it for her. Now out of those two options which one do you think Aurelia would choose? Could you see her running a business? Competing against other corporations? Arguing with shareholders? Obsessing over profits? I don't think so."

"She'll regret it," Molly insisted.

"Maybe, but it's still her decision."

Molly threw her hands up in frustration. "You don't understand! Your boyfriend is perfect! You don't know what it feels like to suddenly realize that you've chosen the wrong man. Aurelia is making a huge mistake and I refuse to accept this 'relationship'."

"_Boyfriend_?" Violet asked, completely befuddled. "What are you talking about?"

Molly didn't say anything, however; she was already grabbing her schoolbooks and marching out of the dorm. She needed to get away, to be alone, and study in peace. Maybe that would help calm her troubled feelings.

* * *

Molly brooded silently as she watched the younger students Summoning snowballs to lob at each other. There seemed to be some kind of war going on between the Ravenclaw first years and the Hufflepuff second years; each side had its own little fort and a vast array of snow weapons. One of the Hufflepuff second years had even managed to Transfigure a snow man and sent it lumbering towards the first years, intending to destroy their fort.

"I'd put a Galleon on the Ravenclaws," Augustus said as he came to sit next to her on the ancient stone steps.

For the first time in a week Molly smiled. She had missed Augustus; he always made everything easy. After a week of Arthur badgering her about the future, Violet trying to get her to talk to Aurelia, and Aurelia herself squeaking and running away every time she caught sight of Molly… well, Molly could do with a good laugh and Augustus was charming and fun. "The Hufflepuffs are older," Molly pointed out. "They'll wipe the floor with them."

Augustus grinned and shook his head. "Four of those Hufflepuffs are Muggleborn while all of the Ravenclaws are Purebloods or Half-bloods." Molly frowned at the statement, wondering what Augustus was getting at. What did it matter if they were Muggleborn or not? "The Ravenclaws have grown up around magic," he went on to explain. "They know more spells, things that were taught to them by their parents. The Hufflepuffs hadn't even been aware that magic existed two years ago."

It made sense she supposed, but it still irked her in a way she didn't like. "Even so, the Ravenclaws have only been able to use magic for a year," Molly pointed out. "Just because they know about more spells, doesn't mean they'll be able to cast them. The Hufflepuffs have more experience." Molly cast him a sideways look before continuing on, emphasizing her point. "Then there's power. The strength of your spells isn't determined by blood status."

Augustus held up his hands in mock surrender, the easy grin still in place. Although it seemed to Molly to be a little strained now. "If you say so," he replied. "I can't say I agree, but I know you're friends with a few Muggleborns."

Molly whipped her head around to glare at him. "What do you mean 'you don't agree'? You don't think Muggleborns are as good as Purebloods?"

That smile finally dropped from his face as he frowned back at her. "Hey, I'm not one of those crazy wizards who think we should kill all Muggleborns or keep them from learning magic. I'm not a bigot. They've got their uses and so long as they stick to their own kind I say live and let live. But the fact is they're just not as naturally inclined to magic as we are."

"How can you sit there and say you're not a bigot?" Molly demanded. "Telling me that you think Muggleborns should 'stick to their own kind' and that they're not as 'naturally inclined' – whatever _that_ means – is the height of bigotry! Just because you say it _nicely_ doesn't change the fact that it's still _wrong_!"

Augustus jumped up, knocking the snow off his robe. "Look, I came here because I wanted to spend time with you, but I won't let you insult me like this."

Molly stood up, ready to follow him inside the castle. She wasn't going to let him off the hook so easily; just because Augustus considered the discussion closed, didn't mean that Molly was through with him. "Insult _you_? Like how you just insulted Muggleborns?" She demanded.

"It's a simple concept to understand," Augustus snapped. "A wizard with two Muggle parents cannot be as powerful as a wizard with a wizard and a witch for parents. Why can't you just see things logically? Why do you have to get so emotional about it?"

"Because I'm tired of listening to wizards and witches talk down to Muggleborns and not think there's anything wrong with it!" Molly yelled. "Not even my own Aunt Muriel realizes how hurtful she can be towards Muggleborns sometimes. It's just… it's everywhere! And I want it to stop!"

Molly could feel the tears springing to her eyes. She _hated_ getting so worked up, but she was tired of it. She was tired of how combative Violet was, how she always thought she had to be strong because she didn't want to seem weak in front of Pureblood bigots. She was tired of how cowed and meek her Aunt Avis was when confronted with Aunt Muriel's patronizing condescension. She was tired of how Arthur was ridiculed for his love of Muggle Studies. All Christmas long Gideon and Fabian had talked about nothing except for the Knights of Walpurgis. When had her funny brothers turned so serious?

"What's going on here?" Arthur asked cautiously as he came to stand next to Molly. He frowned when he caught sight of Molly's watering eyes and the angry look on Augustus's face.

Augustus just rolled his eyes. "Oh, great. Weasley. The only other person delusional-"

Molly wasn't sure what he was about to say, because Arthur suddenly lashed out with his fist, striking Augustus across the cheek. Augustus cursed and fell to the ground, looking up with a mixture of shock and outrage as he scrambled desperately for his wand.

"I don't really know what's going on," Arthur said, jerking a finger in Augustus's direction. "But that seemed like the appropriate reaction."

Augustus finally grabbed his wand and took aim at Arthur. "Expelliarmus!" Molly screamed, sending his wand flying towards the young Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students. Augustus turned to look behind him in bewilderment and Molly grabbed hold of Arthur's cloak, pulling him into the school before he did something else.

"That was stupid," Molly fumed as she marched down the halls with Arthur in tow. She was gripping onto his cloak so hard she thought it might tear.

"I know," Arthur said with a sigh. "But you were crying."

"Thanks." She sounded more angry than thankful, but Arthur still beamed at her.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Molly, come on. We have to concentrate. We've got a test coming up." Violet tickled Molly's ear with her quill, but all the girl did was absently swat it away. She was hunched over her parchment, scribbling furiously. She needed to get this done. It was her last shot at happiness.

"We've only got use of the potions classroom for the next hour," Violet reminded her, then sighed as she eyed their love potion. "I don't think we did this right. We might have to start over."

"What are you talking about?" Molly demanded, barely sparing the cauldron a glance.

"This is not a color known to man."

Molly looked over and saw that it had transformed into a strange mixture of putrid green and neon purple. "It's supposed to be gold. That's not gold."

"Astounding observation, Sherlock."

"Who?"

"Sherlock Holmes, you know, famous detec- you know what? Never mind. What are you writing over there? I've never seen you slack off like this before. You love studying."

"I thought you said I should learn to relax more?"

"Yeah, but now that you are it's weird and I want you to stop."

Molly finished the last sentence and sat up with gleeful pride. "After the whole Sebastian and Augustus debacle, I've decided that I will remain a spinster for the rest of my life."

Violet burst out laughing. "You? Molly, you've had your wedding dress picked out since you were eleven."

"Eight, actually, but you didn't know me then," Molly corrected. She pushed the parchment towards Violet with a shy smile. "I decided that since I was never going to marry I should find a way to support myself. I thought I would try writing a novel. That's a respectable career for a lady, isn't it? Tell me what you think." It had come to her attention that Molly had no taste in men and that she was a silly fool in the ways of love. With that in mind she had resigned herself to spinsterhood; perhaps she could be a novelist, a single lady of great literary pursuits. That held a certain dignity. She had to confess that she was starting to like this idea a great deal. She had begun her novel last night- it would be a fascinating story about a beautiful, intelligent girl with red, curly hair who is adored by her friends only to be brutally killed in a battle against evil.

Violet glanced over the flowery words, grimacing as she read the story out loud. "Sophia Aphrodite Cherish was a beautiful witch with flowing red hair that reached down to her waist and big, violet eyes that shimmered with emotion. She had been trained in a far-off mystical kingdom where she had learned of an ancient spell that had been forgotten by the ages. Everybody loved her and wanted to be her friend, but there was one girl who hated her for apparently no reason. Perhaps, though, there _was_ a reason why. Sophia had been afflicted with amnesia and couldn't remember anything before the age of ten. The only clue she had was a mysterious locket made of pure gold that she always wore around her neck."

Molly sat on the edge of her seat as she waited for her friend's opinion. "It's… Well, it's something," Violet finally replied.

Molly grinned. "You think so?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Violet mumbled. "Look, I've been meaning to ask- have you talked to Aurelia yet?"

Molly frowned and took back her parchment, carefully placing it inside her bag so it wouldn't tear. "No. She won't face me. I'm not sure what I would say to her even if she did stand still long enough for me to talk."

"Do you still disapprove of her engagement?"

"Yes." The forcefulness of her answer astounded even Molly. She continued more quietly, "But it's not my place to say anything. I was wrong _twice_, so who am I to judge her choices? I just… I want to be friends again, but I don't know what to do."

Violet grinned. "Well, aren't you're always going on about _The Civilized Witch_? So, what do you do when one of your friends has gotten engaged?"

* * *

Aurelia slipped into her dorm, sighing in relief when she saw it was empty. She liked the other sixth-year girls she roomed with well enough, but it was so hard to be around them sometimes. She could feel the anxiety clawing at the pit of her stomach at the thought of having to deal with even more people. Some days she just wanted to sit in her room and hide, hoping that the world would go away and leave her alone. Still, she was grateful for the bit of time to herself and tried to push the black, fearful thoughts that threatened to take over.

She set her bag against the floor and finally noticed the beautiful tea service that sat upon her bed. That was strange. What would something like that be doing here? She walked over and spotted a card sitting on top of the tray next to the sugar bowl. It was written in Molly's handwriting.

_Aurelia,_

_I wanted to congratulate you on your engagement. You have – and will always have – my best wishes and I hope everything works out well for you and Sebastian._

_Your friend,_

_Molly Prewett_

Aurelia smiled as she delicately folded the card, keeping it safe.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Marriage of Molly**

_Chapter 8_

Molly buried her nose in her book and tried to ignore the giggling that floated throughout the common room. Aurelia and Violet were sprawled across the floor in front of her, pouring over the latest bridal fashions. There were magazines spread across every available surface. Most of the Gryffindors had started to avoid the common room because of it, especially the boys. Molly hadn't a clue why Violet seemed so interested in the preparations. Outside of her school uniform, Molly had never seen her in a skirt or dress. She preferred to cling to her Muggle jeans and trainers. Violet was a tomboy through and through; it was _Molly_ who should have been helping Aurelia. Just because she was fated never to marry herself didn't mean she couldn't help Aurelia make her wedding day be as beautiful as it should be. Besides, Violet clearly had no idea what she was talking about. She was trying to convince Aurelia to pick _green_ and _orange_ as her colors! Molly honestly didn't know whether Violet was deliberating trying to sabotage the wedding or if she was simply colorblind. Obviously she would have to pull her friend to the side later and correct her on her _obvious_ mistake. From the sound of things it seemed as though Violet had already gotten her way on things that a girl like her should have no say over. Who would want to serve fish and chips at a wedding? Violet, that's who. And Aurelia was letting her help design the menu for her reception? Someone had to stop her before she ruined Aurelia's wedding. This whole thing could have been avoided if Molly was a bridesmaid. Aurelia had asked her, of course, but Molly couldn't in good conscience accept. Not with her history with the groom being common knowledge. So, Molly resigned herself to sitting by quietly without interfering.

"ORANGE TAFFETA WITH GREEN TRIM?! DO YOU WANT TO LOOK LIKE A WALKING QUIDDITCH ACCIDENT?!"

Violet broke into peals of laughter at Molly's sudden outburst. "Is there something you would like to add, Molly?"

Molly closed her book with an embarrassed huff and stood up. She straightened her skirt primly and stared down at the two girls. "The carriages will be leaving for Hogsmeade soon. I'm going to see if Arthur is ready. Are you two coming?"

Aurelia shook her head. "I think I'll stay here if that's alright."

Violet nodded her head in agreement. "Me too."

Molly narrowed her eyes in suspicion at that. Violet_ never_ passed up a chance to go to Hogsmeade. For her to do so now… it was just strange. But then again, Aurelia did need a lot of help in planning her wedding… "Alright," Molly said slowly as she began to make her way to the boys' dormitory. "If you're sure." She threw one last appraising glance at Violet, who simply smiled innocently back at her, before climbing up the stairs.

Arthur was the only one left in his dorm by the time Molly entered. The moment she stepped inside Arthur jumped away from his mirror like it had bit him, but continued to tug compulsively at his shirt. Molly blinked in surprise; most of Arthur's clothing was worn and patched. Even his school uniform was looking a little threadbare, since it had been hand-me-downs from his older brother Bilius. Plus, he was always so old-fashioned and never went anywhere without a robe and cloak. This outfit was distinctly Muggle. Molly cast an appraising eye at his clothes. The shirt was new – she could tell – and the trousers were clearly his Sunday best. He looked different in these clothes. Arthur was still just as unbelievably tall and skinny, but he no longer looked like a little boy with hands and feet that were too big for his body playing dress-up in his father's clothes. "You look… really nice." Molly winced at the surprise that was evident in her voice. "I mean, you always look nice, of course, but now you look… _nice_."

Arthur flushed red and grinned. "Uh, thanks."

"Are you wearing cologne?"

"What?" Arthur laughed awkwardly. "Don't be ridiculous. That's just… my natural manly scent."

"Your natural manly scent smells like lavender."

Before Molly could say anything else Arthur was pushing her out of the door. "No time to talk! We're going to miss the carriage!"

* * *

Molly laughed into her butterbeer as Arthur rambled on about the time his old brothers Ernest and Bernard got so drunk on firewhiskey that they mistook a hag for a pretty woman. Just as Arthur was about to mime Bernard's kiss with her, Molly waved her hand for him to stop. Tears were leaking out of the corner of her eyes and she was nearly choking on her giggles. Arthur grinned at her and waited for her to compose herself.

Molly took a deep breath and looked at her friend square in the eye. "That never happened," she insisted. "It couldn't have!"

"Think so? Take a good long look at Bernard's mouth the next time you come over to the old Weasley farm. You can still see the scars from her teeth."

Molly shook her head. "You're teasing me. I know it."

"If you say so."

Molly looked up at the clock and began to stand up. "We should start to head back. The carriages will be leaving soon."

Arthur immediately leaped to his feet. "Alright, let me just pay for this and I'll meet you outside."

"What?" Molly demanded. "Arthur, no, you don't have to do that. My meal cost more. I can pay for mine."

"No, no! It's alright. I've got it."

"Arthur, you're being ridiculous." Arthur didn't have the galleons to spare for both his dinner and hers, they both knew this. She refused to let him throw away his money on her when she was perfectly capable of paying her own way. She began to reach into her purse when Arthur grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Molly," Arthur's voice took on a hard, pleading note as he let her go. "Just… just let me do this, okay?"

Molly threw her hands up in irritation. "Why? Why is it so more important?"

"Because that's what men are supposed to do when they take a girl out on a date!" Arthur exclaimed.

Molly stood stock still, barely even noticing as every eye in the pub turned to look at them. Arthur turned as red as his hair at the attention. He whispered his excuses and took off to pay, leaving Molly to wander out of the pub on her own. There was a bench just outside and she collapsed onto it, her mind swirling with thoughts. Arthur had taken her out on a date? Arthur liked her in that way? She felt her heart begin to beat faster at the very thought. It was completely overwhelming.

Then, suddenly, she saw Violet's face rise unbidden in her mind.

"Molly! There you are. I'm sorry. This wasn't how- OUCH!" Arthur yelped and held up his hands to protect his face as Molly lifted up her palm and threatened to slap him again. "I didn't think you'd take it like that!" He squeaked.

"How dare you do this to Violet!" She yelled. "I never would have believed you were capable of doing something like this!"

"What are you talking about?" Arthur cried. "What about Violet?"

"You know, Violet Gillespie? My friend. Your _girlfriend_!"

Arthur blinked owlishly at her for a moment before bursting out with laughter, only to grimace and rub his sore cheek at the reminder of Molly's stinging slap. "Molly… Violet isn't my girlfriend. She never was. In fact, she and Aurelia helped set this whole thing up."

Molly could feel her building ire come to a sudden stop. She stood there in befuddlement, trying to comprehend what Arthur had just told her. "But… You get along so great. And… and after you were knocked off your broom in Quidditch, she was _cradling_ you."

"We care about each other," he explained. "But only as friends. If it had been the other way around and she had fallen off a broom I would do anything to make sure she was alright, but… I'm not in love with her. I love _you_, Molly."

Arthur bent down and quickly pressed his lips against hers. That tight, overpowering feeling in her chest was back. Neither Sebastian nor Augustus had ever made her feel like this before, Molly thought to herself as she kissed him back.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note - This is it, the last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed reading this little story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**The Marriage of Molly**

_Chapter_ _9_

"Arthur! We can't be out here," Molly whispered between giggles. "We're going to get caught. I'm the Head Girl! What will people say?"

"No one would believe it," Arthur assured her. "Molly Prewett, who has never even gotten a single House point deducted, out past curfew? Impossible!" Arthur gave her hand a squeeze as the two strolled across the grounds with only the pale, full moon hanging low in the sky to light their way. For a while neither of them said anything until Arthur gave a gentle tug on Molly's hand, pulling them to a stop. "Molly," he began hesitantly. "There's a reason why I invited you out here today. I... What are your plans after you graduate? What do you want to do?"

Molly gave him a puzzled frown at the question. She hadn't really thought much about the future after Arthur began courting her. The life she had always imagined for herself - the wife of a respectable wizard, the mistress of an estate, the mother of many happy and beautiful children - had crumbled before her very eyes. She was reluctant to think about the future, too worried that she was setting herself up for another disappointment. "Why do you ask?" She eventually replied.

Arthur grew nervous; even in the darkness, Molly could see how red his face had grown. "Well, I was thinking that maybe you and I-"

"Who's there?! You kids know you're not supposed to be out here this late!"

Molly felt herself spring into action. She couldn't get caught! They'd probably take her Head Girl badge away for something like this and give it to - ugh - Cecily Burke, the seventh-year Slytherin prefect. Molly couldn't let that happen. "Run!" She hissed at Arthur behind her, who stood there dumbfounded at the empty spot she had been standing in not a second before. Molly wasn't the sort of girl who enjoyed running, but from the way she moved then one would think she had hippogriff blood in her. She was already in the castle, up the staircase, and leaning heavily against the stone wall inside the Gryffindor common room before she even realized that her lungs were burning and her legs were shaking from exertion.

Violet looked up from where she was sprawled across a chair. "Where's Arthur?"

With a startled jump, Molly looked all around her but Arthur was nowhere to be found. "I told him to run," Molly stated defensively while Violet howled with laughter.

* * *

"I told you to run!" Molly insisted as Arthur looked at her forlornly. "I can't help it if you've got the preservation instincts of a suicidal lemming. It's your own fault that old Pringle gave you detention."

"But it's the last Hogsmeade trip for the year. Molly, it's the last Hogsmeade trip of _our lives_." He complained.

"Arthur, you _are_ allowed to visit Hogsmeade even after you've graduated."

"It won't be the same though."

"Leave him to his whining," Violet insisted and tugged on Molly's sleeve. "The carriages are waiting."

Molly gave Arthur a peck on the cheek before allowing herself to be pulled along. Despite how bright and cheerful the sky looked and the burst of color from the flowers paving the road, a certain gloom settled over Molly as she watched the scenery fly past the carriage window. Arthur was right; there was something special about this last trip to Hogsmeade. A sense of finality hung in the air. She would be leaving Hogwarts. It finally hit her for the first time that this chapter in her life was over. What was she supposed to do now? She thought that she might really love Arthur, but could she trust her feelings? She thought she might have loved Augustus as well, or at the very least, grow to love him.

It was different with Arthur though. She had always wanted to keep him, even back when he had just been her friend. She never wanted him to leave, she wanted him to stay in Catchpole forever and remain her lifelong friend and neighbor. And now that everything had changed, now that they were _dating_, she still found that to be true. She wanted him, but did she want him for a husband? Did she want to scrape by on his little farm, barely making enough to clothe and feed them? Molly frowned at the thought; she had always thought she was destined for something _greater_. Her mother had always praised her for her beauty and intelligence; Lady Prewett had insisted that her lovely and talented daughter would one day marry a rich and powerful wizard. And Molly believed her.

Violet gave her friend a questioning look as Molly sighed and sunk deeper into the velvet cushioned seat. The carriage came to a rolling stop in the center of town. Molly slid out behind Violet, dragging her feet a little as she took in the sight of all the witches and wizards bustling about, trying to get on with their errands while an endless stream of schoolchildren pushed and jostled them about in their own eagerness. One particular face stood out from all the rest. Even in the dark mood she had found herself in, Molly couldn't help but burst into a smile at the sight of her sister.

Lydia grinned back and opened her arms for a hug as Molly raced up to her, almost jumping up on her before stopping short at the memory of her sister's condition. Molly eyed Lydia's stomach with a touch of envy and pressed her hand against the large bump. "The baby's grown so much! I bet it's a boy!"

Lydia laughed at that. "The baby hasn't grown that much. I've just put on a lot of weight. I'm afraid the only thing you're feeling right now is my fat. Come on, I'll treat you to lunch."

Lydia led her to a small, out of the way pub and as the two settled in Molly gave her sister a suspicious glance out of the corner of her eye. "Ernie not with you?"

"No, just me."

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, but is there any particular reason why you're here?"

Lydia looked up and smiled sadly at her. "Mum has found out about you and Arthur."

"What? How?"

"Aunt Muriel is on good terms with the Yaxleys, who heard about it from their son."

Molly rolled her eyes and folded her arms. Of course Augustus would say something when he found out. "I bet Mother just _loved_ hearing that."

"She wanted to come here herself and demand you break it off."

Molly sat up straight, cold fear thrumming through her. "Is that why you're here? To tell me to stop seeing Arthur?" She could handle Lady Prewett. Nothing her mother said could ever make Molly cave in to her demands. But this was _Lydia_. Sweet, unassuming Lydia and Molly loved her and listened to her and would do anything for her.

In an instant Lydia reached forward and grasped Molly's hands. "I would _never_ say something like that," she insisted. Molly had never heard her sound so forceful in her life. "Nobody approved when I decided to marry Ernie. I'm not going to lie; it was hard. There were many times when I was reduced to tears by some of the things Mum and Aunt Muriel said. Not only about him, but about me and the decision I had made. Sometimes I wanted to give up, but I never did. And if this is what you want, then don't let anyone try to convince you otherwise."

Molly gave her hands a squeeze. She hadn't ever realized how strong Lydia really was. "I don't know if Arthur _is_ what I want. I mean, it's not exactly the future that was planned out for me, is it?"

"I don't know. Loving husband, children, a place of your own. Sure, it'll be a small farm instead of a mansion, but other than that...? If you believe that you need wealth and power to make you happy-" Molly flinched at Lydia's words. When it was put to her like _that_... "-Then no, Arthur isn't the man you want. But if you want someone loyal and kind and who will love you then I can't think of anyone better."

Molly sighed. She knew that her sister was right, but it was still so difficult. How would she know she was making the right decision? "If we got married all of our children would have red hair," Molly moaned as Lydia giggled.

* * *

For the next two months Lydia's words rang through Molly's head like an echo. Over and over again she kept thinking back to what she had said. Some nights she imagined a little cottage for herself and Arthur, a simple, peaceful life and it was nice and sweet and Molly knew she could happy with that. Other times she thought about not having enough to eat, of crops failing, of crying and unhappy children and she was filled with fear. Because there will be hard times, she knew that, and the threat of poverty had hung over the Prewetts for long enough that Molly understood what it meant to be truly poor. But even when she imagined the worst, the thought of Arthur still filled her with a longing.

Molly grasped Arthur's hand tightly as the graduating seventh years broke off from the rest of the students making their way toward the carriages. The year was over and it was time to make their own way through the world. The seventh years were mostly quiet as they walked out in the direction of the lake; there had been riotous parties in the common rooms the night before but now everyone was feeling somber and reflective as they said their last goodbyes.

Before them stood the little boats that they had all arrived on their first year at Hogwarts. They would be leaving the same way they had come in. The only difference was that the gamekeeper was nowhere to be found. It was dark and empty without old Pringle's lantern to light the way. The students began glancing around and whispering at themselves, wondering where he could be. He was supposed to be here. How were they going to make it to the train station in time without him?

Suddenly Professor McGonagall appeared, black strands flying out of her tight bun behind her as she rushed towards them. "I need everyone to go back to their common rooms and wait for further instruction. No one is to leave without permission." Fear and worry was etched across her face, making the slight wrinkles appear more pronounced. She looked far older than Molly had ever seen her before. "Have I suddenly stopped speaking English?" She demanded when the students in front of her refused to budge. "You are all to get back to your common rooms! This instant!"

It was like a shot had rung out. The seventh years immediately sprang into action and began to walk quickly back inside. They were soon joined by the younger students pushing their way through the crowd as well and the buzzing of excited and frightened whispers bounced off the walls. Molly, Arthur, Sebastian, and Violet darted through the sea Gryffindors marching up the stairs before finally making their way to Aurelia's side. "What's going on?" Sebastian demanded. "Do you know why they're not letting us go home?"

Aurelia shrugged apologetically. "Some Ravenclaws were saying there's been some sort of attack in Hogsmeade. I-I don't know if it's true or not."

"What sort of attack?"

Aurelia glanced around, petrified as though she thought a teacher would come rushing up to scold her for talking. "There was some group that call themselves the Knights of Something-or-Another or Death Dealers. I don't know. No one could agree on what exactly their name is. Anyway they created some sort of riot in Hogsmeade. They say there are several dead Muggleborns."

Molly could feel herself clenching Arthur's hand tightly. She knew it must be painful, but he didn't say anything and she couldn't bring herself to loosen her grip. She remembered Fabian and Gideon talking about the Knights of Walpurgis and their ominous predictions. They wanted to overthrow Wizarding society, to banish - if not outright kill - all Muggleborns. Molly felt like she was standing on a precipice. The world she had always known was about to evaporate. Ottery St. Catchpole was no longer hers, she would no longer have the safety of Hogwarts, violence and bigotry had settled over the Wizarding World like a dark cloud. What else could the future hold? She looked at Arthur's face; tall, awkward Arthur with his freckles and flaming hair and fascination with Muggles. If there was only one thing she could keep, it would be him.

"Marry me," she whispered.

Arthur came to a sudden stop, causing several students to cry out that he was blocking the entrance to the common room. With a sudden quick look he pulled Molly to the side, away from the others as they scrambled through the portrait. "What?" He sounded bewildered and terrified and happy. Molly took a deep breath. She knew that _The Civilized Witch_ would never condone such a thing. Wizards were suppose to be the ones to propose, not witches, but Molly couldn't find it in her heart to care.

"When we leave, when the Hogwarts Express arrives in London, let's get married. We'll file our marriage license with the Ministry of Magic and find a priest. Arthur... I don't know what the future is going to be like, but I do know I'll be unhappy if you aren't in it. I don't want our families, or expectations, or bigots to keep you away from me. Marry me."

Arthur kissed her and pulled her in close, burying his head in her thick, curly red hair. "I've been trying to ask you that for _months_."

Molly hugged him tightly and tried not to think about future.

**Fin**


End file.
